


Jaune & Boots

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boots - Freeform, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Leather, Other, Pegging, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: At a young age, Jaune had grown affection for women's boots, his sisters allowing him to try them on from time to time. Having grown up, that interest has blossomed, and it takes him for a ride, starting with instructor Goodwitch...





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc was young when he discovered his specific interest in boots. Female boots, to be specific.

He can never explain it, mostly because he feels he can never tell anyone outside of his family, but he had a fascination for the boots, finding the bigger the better. A knee high boot sometimes may be good enough, but a thigh high pair just makes it feel all the better. Leather boots especially made him feel wonderful. At a young age, when he still had his multiple sisters living with him, he would discover their boots laying about in their closets, though he would often visit his mother's room from time to time to stare and feel at hers. Soon, his sisters would discover Jaune as he tried to fit into their boots, walking around in front of their mirrors while thinking nobody was watching. But they would watch, and giggle, and though Jaune grew bashful when they found out his secret lusting, the sisters would indulge him, giving him a little bit of time to wear their boots, though secretly attempting to take pictures with their scrolls whenever they could.

Outside of the house, whenever he was in public, Jaune would try to hide his cheeks whenever he saw a woman, any woman, wearing boots. While there were women that Jaune never found himself truly attracted to, if they were sporting a pair of knee highs, thigh highs, uggs, you name it, it would immediately get his attention. His sisters knew this, and would tease him until his whole face turned red. Secretly, however, he enjoyed the teasing, taking a pleasure in how he tried and failed to hide his lusting of boots, wanting to try them on at the shoe stores but never being brave enough to do so.

Bravery, of course, was a bit of a problem when it came to Jaune and his early years.

He had never been able to live up to the high standards set by his family, although his sisters had surpassed so many before he could attempt them that he paled immensely in comparison to them. After obtaining some fake transcripts, Jaune Arc would soon find himself at Beacon, and realized that he could not have been happier to have made this move in his life. Visually, almost every huntress at the Academy sported boots of some kind, whether it's Ruby's little rubber boots, Yang's leather styled knee highs, Blake's black ones that remind him so much of a pirate's footwear...even Pyrrha's gladiator inspired boots were amazing to look at. Upon first glance he had thought the gold leg braces were apart of her footwear, but that still didn't take away from Jaune's glee. Even the Beacon school uniform had the girls wearing boots, although most of them, particularly teams RWBY and JNPR, would put their special touches on the outfits. This definitely feels like a home away from home for Jaune Arc.

Until the incident with Cardin, anyway.

When Cardin overheard Jaune discussing his life with Pyrrha, the CRDL team leader had bullied the young blonde eighteen year old into doing tasks for him, such as collecting Rapier Wasps. Then after Glynda Goodwitch took a set of students out to Forever Fall, where the orange haired leader would force Jaune to do the sap gathering for him and his team, with an additional jar made for a revenge scheme with Pyrrha Nikkos in mind. The action of covering Pyrrha in the sap would be performed by Jaune, who finally had enough of Cardin's bullying, refusing to do the work on his own teammate.

For the most part, things go as they had. Jaune encounters the Ursa Major, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss come to Jaune's aide, with Pyrrha utilizing her Semblance to make the save on her team leader. But this time, things take an unusually different path; namely, Glynda Goodwitch had arrived in time to see what had occurred.

Though nobody had seen the huntress, she had become quite aware of the incident, the bullying that Cardin had put Jaune through...and had surmised that none of this would even have happened if Jaune Arc had not forged his paperwork before being allowed to attend Beacon. After the incident, Glynda would discuss these things with Ozpin, who would naturally think things over, although Goodwitch knew already that his mind had been made. This would annoy her, but as the head director of Beacon, he outranks her, and she has little say in the manner otherwise. When Jaune and Cardin came back from Forever Fall, they were greeted with stern eyes by Glynda, leaving the young hunters with the dread that they were in deep trouble.

“Mr. Winchester, with me to see director Ozpin.” she instructs Cardin. “Mr. Arc, you'll be waiting in my office.”

“Y-Yes, ma'am...” Jaune replies, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He slowly heads off to her office as instructed, taking his time as he knows this will take some time, delaying the inevitable as much as he can.

And that brings us to now.

##

While sitting in front of Goodwitch's desk, Jaune sighs as he swings his feet in the air, the fear having washed away from his mind ages ago. It feels like forever to the JNPR leader since he had sat down, waiting as patiently as he can for Glynda to arrive and deal him the verbal deathblow he knows he has coming. As he sits in stewed silence, he can't help but realize how small the huntress's room is compared to that of director Ozpin's. Whereas he has this gigantic room that one could almost throw a ball inside of, Glynda's seemed spacious enough to fit a large dining room table in. Big, but still not as big, at least in Jaune's mind.

“This waiting is so boring...” Jaune whines. “Just banish me from the school already, I can't take the anguish of waiting!”

As he peaks out the corner of his eye, Jaune finally spots a closet door, wondering what could be inside. Given the amount of waiting he's already done for Goodwitch, it will likely take her some time further to arrive. Considering he'll be expelled soon anyway, Jaune decides to try and sneak into Glynda's closet, curious as to what someone such as her would keep hidden away inside of such a small supply closet.

Then Jaune opens the door.

His jaw drops in shock while his irises shrink down until his eyes are nothing more than a blank slate, seeing that not only is the closet twice as big as her office, but it houses an array of naughty toys that the blonde hunter would be caught dead in if this were an adult toy shop. He sees a variety of dildos, all of them of different shapes and sizes, crops, whips, handcuffs, chains, clamps, corsets, collars, gags...you name it, Glynda likely had it.

“Hooooly shit...” Jaune whispers despite being the only person present. “Glynda Goodwitch is a KINKY witch!” Mindlessly stepping inside the large closet, Jaune can't help but gaze at the assortment of toys Glynda keeps on the school grounds, let alone the outfits he imagines she wears. He had a feeling, but it goes without saying that Goodwitch is definitely the top when it comes to this kind of playing field. The crop is a dead giveaway, after all.

As Jaune grows closer to the end of the room, his eyes grow wide in awe of something he had anticipated being apart of this kinky collection of the teacher's: Boots. Not just one shelf, or even two, but the whole back wall appeared to have a variety of boots that Glynda had horded to herself. Staring wide eyed in awe of the boots, Jaune almost swears he has a sensory overload, as there are so many different pairs of boots that he can't decide which ones he'd want to try on first. As he eagerly approaches the many shelves of shoes, he looks on with ecstatic eyes, wondering which ones he should try on first while simultaneously forgetting that he shouldn't be touching the teacher's things to begin with, especially something as prestigious as this collection.

But the blonde hunter didn't care. It's been so long since he's been able to actually put on a pair of boots, he couldn't wait any longer to try them on. Even better for him, after inspecting one of her boots, Jaune is amazed to find out that he shares the same shoe size as Glynda, at least an 11 in men's, and her height, six feet tall, seems to work well with Jaune's legs, which means that he'll be able to fit inside of her boots with little problem. The thought of putting on any pair of these boots leaves the JNPR leader ecstatic, though in his mind only one question remains.

“Do I want to do this with, or without, pants on?”

##

“Of course Ozpin sides with Arc, why would I think this would go ANY differently...?”

As she stomps her way back to her office, Glynda wears the biggest bitch face she can, scaring off any students or faculty out of her way. While it's a bit understandable for Cardin to be suspended, with expulsion being possible if the investigation goes further, what doesn't make sense is that Jaune, having forged many documents to get into the Academy, is still allowed to train for hunter duties, with some conditions attached as a sort of punishment. But even Goodwitch thought these conditions are much too light on Jaune, considering what he had pulled. And yet, she knows full well if it were up to her he would have been sent off on the bus out of Beacon alongside Cardin, as she had seen through the transcripts this whole time. But again, Ozpin's word practically overrules her, and she has to speak to Jaune about how he'll remain, despite having been here three months with no improvements in his work, while his lack of passing grades should be clue enough that he's not hunter material at Beacon. Yet for reasons that she can't fathom, Ozpin wants him here, and he wants him to be a leader.

“These are the decisions that are going to get you blown up and reborn in some stupid child's body, Ozpin.” Glynda mumbles to herself.

##

“Wow, they actually do fit...”

Jaune sits atop a stool in the closet, almost in silent disbelief as he stares at a pair of thigh high leather boots he had put on, leaning back to kick up his foot. He doesn't like that he had decided to keep his pants on while trying the footwear out, but something told him that Goodwitch would know more easily if he had worn them without them. Though he can see his toes push against the boot as he wiggles against them, it doesn't feel too cramped up for himself. The heel is a bit high for him, not something he's been adjusted to for a while, which is why he's currently sitting. His balance is a little off, having grown some since the last time his sisters allowed him to try on their footwear. Taking in a deep breath, Jaune tries once more, slowly standing to his feet to try and focus his center of balance on his waist, like his older siblings had taught him to...

But the second he tips over, he realizes that he's screwed up, circling his arms to try and regain balance. Try as he might, he still collapses to the ground of Glynda's closet, whining after falling face first onto the carpetting. “Ow...okay, let's try something less elevated...” Jaune groans, rolling onto his back before sitting up to unlace the leather boots.

The next pair he tries go up to the knees, likely a better practice pair than what he had tried a few minutes ago. They have a little buckle at the top, good for securing them onto his legs. Though there's a heel, it feels more balanced out and less elevated in comparison to the last pair. Walking around, Jaune feels a bit more at ease, comfortable with such a pair to walk around in. “Actually,” he says to himself, staring at a mirror on the wall, “I'm pretty sure this is another version of the pair Glynda always wears...”

With the amount of time he seemingly had until his punishment, Jaune continues to try on further pairs of Goodwitch's footwear, next sporting a pair of thigh highs that actually go all the way up to his crotch. The blonde hunter has to yank up on his pants just to get them to properly fit him as a result. A bit rough, as he feels the rim of each boot rubbing against his groin, and yet he seems to get a bit of pleasure from the sensation. The heel is low, nowhere near the height of the first one, and the leather isn't quite as tough, giving the young man a bit of comfort. But they feel so tall, even on him. “Okay, what else does she have...?”

Eventually, Jaune finds himself in the room after so long that he forgets why he's even there in the first place, his mind lost in the assortment of boots that his would-be disciplinary owns. His next pair to try is a brown set that goes half way up his thighs, with a five inch heel that feels almost as tall as the first pair. Jaune grunts, trying his best to walk about in the boots, finding them too stiff to bend at the knee. All he can do is lift them up and swing his legs forwards, not having the easiest of times walking around to give them a try. “Man, does Glynda even break these things in after she buys them?” Jaune mutters to himself. “I swear they still have that new boot smell on them, too.

One thing is certain to the young hunter, Glynda certainly has a thing for thigh highs, not that he can really complain. Though he's happy to see that most boots from Glynda match up with his foot size, he can't help but ponder about his next choice to try on, another black thigh high leather set. This time the pointed toes seem to go beyond where his own digits are located, making his walk around the closet just a bit more challenging. He almost trips over his feet, landing on the toe much earlier than he had become used to. “Okay, this one isn't for me.” Jaune sighs, disappointed. “Maybe with a little practice, but nah...”

The next black leather pair he tries on, Jaune looks disappointed that they only go up to above his knee, though they aren't quite as stiff as the last few pairs. The boots don't seem to have much of a heel, leaving him to believe that these boots are a bit more casual compared to the rest. “I could see her shopping around in these, at the very least.” Jaune chuckles, watching himself strut about in the mirror.

Finally, the last pair he manages to get on are also the simplest. Though they only go up to his ankle, Jaune really likes the risen heel, feeling the most comfortable with the leather as he walks across the closet, a smile on his lips. He finds the pivots to be much easier to make, taking stride as he walks about on an imaginary catwalk within Glynda's closet. The feeling of comfort actually makes Jaune the happiest he's been in a while, besides telling Cardin off a few hours back. In fact, it likely makes him feel a little too happy, one could say...

Sitting down to take the boots off, Jaune grunts as he finally feels something pushing up into the middle of his pants, a bulge quite visible against the lining of his jeans. In a panic, Jaune realizes that he's become quite hard from all the boot wearing he's done, with his cock rising up the longer he keeps this particular set on. Sweating nervously, Jaune bites down on his knuckle, wondering what he should do. The reminder that he still has to get chewed out by Glynda springs to his mind, but she's taken so long just to get here already, would it really hurt him if he tried to get himself off?

“...I'm on my way out of here as it is already, right?” Jaune asks himself. “That's what she's going to do, anyway. She knows I don't belong here, so...might as well make the most of it, right?”

After unzipping his fly, Jaune reaches into his pants, pulling out his veiny cock, which is only seven inches long, with middling thickness. Staring back at the man he secretly is in the mirror, Jaune grunts as he tugs on his rod, watching as his erection slowly rises up, stiffening itself with all the blood rushing to the tip. Biting his lower lip, he keeps his eyes on the boots in his reflection, taking pleasure in being able to secretly live out his fantasy. Though the boots remain the focus of his hard on, Jaune's mind slowly wanders off, looking around the room at the many outfits and toys that Glynda seems to keep at her disposal. Though he finds that odd for a teacher of her worth, it really does beg the question of how she keeps these around on the campus, and why...

So many other thoughts race through his mind, such as how Glynda would look in all these different pairs of boots, with almost nothing else on her body. He tries to visualize her frame outside of her usual clothing, wondering if she's thick on the thighs and ass, or is purely slender. Though Jaune would think it quite obvious, the way she wears her boots does often make it hard to imagine. The longer he thinks about it, the more he feels his veins pumping blood into his shaft, keeping himself stiff until he feels his crown pulsing, as if he were getting close to release. With his eyes shut, Jaune tugs harder on his member, cupping his other hand under the slit, prepared to catch his seed so as not to make a mess on the floor of Glynda's carpet. Before he can even reach that point, however...

“MISTER ARC, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!”

At the sound of such a shrill, familiar voice, Jaune shoots out of his seat, standing at attention while covering up his stiff member. Even knowing who the owner of the voice is, Jaune continues to stare at himself in the mirror, not daring to give the Beacon teacher eye contact after she caught him doing this while wearing her boots. Without even batting an eye, he can already feel the cold gaze of Goodwitch, imagining her with folded arms while standing at the doorway to her own special closet. "M-Ms. Goodwitch! I can explain!"

"Explain?! You think you have a good reason for why you opened up my special closet, walked in WITHOUT permission, and start jerking yourself off while WEARING MY BOOTS?! While I'm ALREADY plenty mad at you for the incident at Forever Fall?!"

After a long pause, Jaune sucks on his lower lip, trying to find any reasoning in the back of his mind that would justify his actions. "…Okay, when you say it like that, I guess I can't really explain, huh?" Jaune sighs, hanging his head out of defeat.

Still leering at the student, Glynda says to Jaune, "March your bitch ass out of my closet, remove MY boots from YOUR feet, and sit down NOW. And put that thing away!"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune squeaks, kicking off the boots while avoiding the mirror. After that he begins placing his erection back inside his pants, zipping up as he rushes out of the closet. After sitting down before the teacher, the blonde hunter squeezes his legs together, whimpering as he tries his best to hide his boner, which still pushes up against the crotch of his jeans. "I, look, I know I'm in a lot of trouble…"

"A lot is putting it mildly, Mr. Arc. And that is really saying something here, isn't it." After pulling out a top drawer to her desk, Glynda plops down some paperwork that appears quite familiar to the young hunter, causing his already red cheeks to grow brighter with shame. "This is the paperwork that you had utilized, nay, FORGED, in order to become a student at Beacon. And this is knowing already that you lack the credentials in becoming a hunter to begin with. For fuck's sake, Jaune, you didn't even go to an intermediate school for hunter training! The fact you, with YOUR namesake, had to fake your way into this Academy, is just…utterly disgraceful. Your discussions out in Forever Fall only confirm what I had already known, and I would have EVERY right to expel you if it were up to me!"

As Jaune gets chewed out by Glynda, he whines silently, already prepared to have a plea in response to everything the teacher has to say about him. "Look, Ms. Goodwitch, I'm really really sorry for all this, but I didn't live up to my parents' standards at such a young age, despite my sisters already doing all that, and I just REALLY wanted to become a hunter, but they cut off my training, and I wanted to prove I could be something without them, and I just…just…" After a moment, Jaune's train of thought trails off, realizing what Glynda had just said at the end of her harsh lecture. "Wait…what does that mean exactly? If it were up to you? Does that…imply…"

With a sigh of anguish, Glynda slowly walks to the other side of her desk, taking a seat next to the young hunter. Though she has a good poker face to hide it, she gets a bit of enjoyment watching the discomfort in Jaune's expression as the hunter clamps his hands onto his seat, uncertain what the teacher's purpose is for coming so close to him like this. "I spoke with Ozpin, possibly the worst decision that I had made when it comes to you.c

"Well gee, thanks…"

"He and I had spoken prior to your return from the Fall, and we had a good long chewing out on Cardin for what he did to you. Needless to say for the blackmail on you and the bullying he had done to yourself and Velvet, among others, he has been suspended, with expulsion being on the block with further investigation. As of now he's on the bus back home, and Ozpin, myself and the other professors will begin discussions on what to do with him, and the rest of CRDL, moving forward."

Jaune's face lights up for a second. "R-really. Huh, that's good to hear I guess." Loosening up, the blonde hunter rubs the back of his head, slightly relieved to hear such news…just before Glynda switches moods.

"However…" Glynda growls through her teeth, "for reasons that still baffle me, Ozpin still sees potential in you, both as a hunter and a leader. I, on the other hand, fail to see any of that even after three months. No improvement, no signs of serious studying…honestly, I only wish I could have shown you the door. But no, Ozpin being Ozpin, he still gives up on no one. Even if it's someone as timid as you. And yet I still see none of this happening if you hadn't forged that paperwork!"

"But…"

"Forgery is still forgery, Mr. Arc." Glynda continues. "To me it's a domijno effect. You join Beacon with false papers, Cardin blackmailed you, Cardin gets expelled. Simple as that."

Finally growing a backbone in this conversation, Jaune lightly chuckles, "You make it sound like all I did was speed up the process on getting Cardin suspended. It was bound to happen with or without me."

It's Glynda's turn to leave the air quiet, pausing until she has a laugh of her own. "I suppose you have a point, Mr. Arc. Touche."

Jaune continues, "Look, I get that from a fighting perspective I'm not the best. I'm nowhere close to that. I'm not even subpar. But I can still envision what needs to be done, I have strategies in my head, and the pieces in place. You have to believe me there!"

"I can only take your word on it," Glynda says, stretching herself out and spinning on her seat, teasing the blonde hunter by resting her boots on his lap, "But even so, you have no further reason to feed me or Ozpin excuses. He'll be keeping you here under a few conditions, naturally."

"Okay, well, that makes sense. What are they?" Though his cheeks are flushed again, Jaune tries his best to hide his embarrassment, noting that the heel of Glynda's boot rests atop his crotch, pushing down on his bulge.

"Well, for starters, you will be taking some remedial classes on top of your regular ones," Glynda explains, rolling her feet over Jaune's crotch, "second, you'll be given a tutor to help you out in your training as a hunter. And your tutor?" As her lips curl into a smug expression, she giggles mischievously, "That would be me."

"Hoo boy."

A cackle escapes Glynda's lips. "Oh, you should be afraid, Mr. Arc. As you've seen I can be VERY tough when I want to be."

Jaune grunts, "Is…that why your fooling around with my crotch?"

Finally removing her boots from atop his lap, Glynda stands up, making her way into the closet. "Just be glad I don't do worse to you. I've had…men…interested in doing worse to their members." The thought enters Jaune's mind, immediately causing his member to shrivel up while he panics. "Oh, relax, Mr. Arc! I wouldn't go that far ever in my life! But the thought of men pleading and begging for something they can't have is truly something pleasant for myself. But, then again, hunters are quite horny by general nature."

"W-wait. We are?" Jaune asks, slowly trying to peak his head out to see the inside of the closet, only for Glynda to shut the door while she remains inside, doing whatever it is she intends to do.

"Had you gone to a hunters school before Beacon, you would know this." Glynda says from the other side of the room, with Jaune's ears listening closely. Though he can't see too much, he does seem to hear otherwise quiet noises, such as the w uick unbuttoning of a blouse, or the slow slide of a skirt dropping to the ground, brushing against leggings and Glynda's boots. He does, however, try to avoid bringing this up to the teacher. "It's a bit of stored up energy following any fight, with sexual tension creating urges inside the body. Think of it like an Aura that projects itself after enough sexual energy is in one spot."

"Aura, okay, I can do that," Jaune says to himself, "I did just unlock that this afternoon." Shaking his head, Jaune realizes what he's saying and shouts, "Waitasec! Why are we even talking about this?!"

"If it's not obvious, Mr. Arc, I find it amusing how timid and immediately defeatist you get when put under pressure," Glynda explains, "and you certainly do seem to hold the traits of a submissive."

The eighteen year old hunter hangs his head. "Ugh…I hate hearing that…"

"But you know I'm right."

"Unfortunately…"

After that bit of conversation, Glynda finally opens up the closet door, coming out with a wicked grin, watching as Jaune's jaw drops once he notices the teacher has changed into a much more risque outfit. Though the only skin shown is from her navel up to her cleavage, the outfit still shows off the curves and thick thighs of Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune blinks repeatedly to ensure he's not dreaming, and is in fact seeing the teacher in such an outfit. The teacher struts out with a crop in hand, slapping it down into her palm, wearing a tight leather cat suit with a zipper going down her chest, exposing most of her body down to the belly button. Her boots are ones Jaune recognizes as the second pair he tried on, those identical to the usual pair Glynda wears with her ensemble. Oddly enough, the teacher has a pair of latex panties around her wrist, wearing it casually as if it were a bracelet for the ensemble.

"Being submissive is nothing to worry about, Jaune," Glynda says to assure him, "some people just aren't meant to be superior in personality. You would be one of them."

"I uh…um…so…is this a tutoring session?" Jaune asks, trying his best to avoid commenting on the teacher's words.

Glynda taps her chin, "I suppose one could look at it in such a way. You do seem to require a lot of sexual experience, after all."

Jaune's eyes light up at the comment. "Wait, are you calling me a virgin?!"

"If the shoe fits." Goodwitch says, tossing an outfit to the young hunter. "Now you go ahead and put this on. I want to see how you look in it."

Jaune, acting cautious with Glynda in this mood, holds up the outfit, which is an S-shaped one piece bikini, which shows off a bit more than Jaune would like just on looking at the swimsuit alone. "But…this is…for girls."

"And my boots aren't?" Glynda cackles. "Come on, Jaune, let me see you put it on. Don't be so shy."

With a gulp in his throat, Jaune starts to undress before Glynda, grunting from humiliation as he lifts up his armor and hoodie to reveal his chest underneath. The teacher licks her lips at the sight, not knowing how delicious this young would be hunter was, seeming surprisingly built for someone who didn't have much hunter training in his life.

After he stands in the buff before Glynda, baring all to her including his rock hard penis, Jaune begrudgingly puts on the swimsuit, finding it rather tight for his build. He feels especially exposed with how much leg it shows off, though it also rides into his body, feeling the fabric squeezed between his ass cheeks, while they themselves are open to the air. "Lovely legs, Jaune." Glynda laughs. "It must be from so many years of wearing boots, I imagine."

"It's possible." Jaune replies, bashfully staring at the ground while tugging on the bikini, trying to hide his bulging erection as it pushes against the fabric. “I guess you kinda do need strong legs to pull off that fashion, huh?”

Sitting atop her desk, Glynda crosses her legs as she stares at the blonde hunter, watching as he struggles to find comfort in a bikini not meant for the male anatomy. “Indeed. You should see how well toned my legs are, Mr. Arc. But you may just never get to see that day.”

“Wha...H-Hey, it's possible!” Jaune complains. “I mean that's only fair, you saw me naked!”

Glynda merely sighs, shaking her head as she smirks. “Oh, Jaune, you still have a lot to learn about the world. Now, how about you come in close and give my boots a little peck to start things off?”

Looking around sheepishly, still trying to tuck his member away, Jaune asks the teacher, “Is...this going to be the tutoring?”

Lifting one of her legs up, Goodwitch replies, “Think of this as a down payment of sorts. Although if you want to get a little kinky in the process, I won't say no.”

Jaune sighs. “Down payment...got it.” Kneeling before Glynda, Jaune closes his eyes as he leans into her feet, the scent of leather hitting his sinuses. His lips press into the material, causing the teacher to cackle.

“You do love it, don't you Jaune?” Glynda asks with a hum of delight. “The smell, the touch of leather. It isn't just about wearing it, there's so much more to it than that. It gets you off...like right now, for instance.” With the wave of her hand, Glynda removes Jaune's cock from underneath his bikini, shocking the young hunter. With a flick of her wrist, the blonde eighteen year old grunts, feeling something in his loins, as if someone were tugging away at his member. But there's nothing wrapped around his grown erection, at least not visibly so.

“H-Hey! What's going on?” Jaun shouts, trying to tuck his rod back under the bikini fabric.

“Don't touch it!” barks Glynda, getting the young man's attention. “Magic is at work, Mr. Arc. I'm going to keep you as stiff as I can, bring you near climax...” Seeing the look in his eyes, the teacher already knows that he's considering the thought of orgasm, only to find the sensation fading away. “...Only to keep you from an actual orgasm. And this spell will continue to do so until I say you can cum. Is that understood, Mr. Arc?”

“Yes...yes ma'am...” grunts the young hunter, feeling the tugging sensation return within seconds. Though he finds himself annoyed with the way Glynda teases him, the feeling of a stiff cock coming and going every few seconds, it's not as if there's much he can do with his current scenario. Goodwitch basically holds the power of this 'tutoring', thus dictates what happens. It's not like he can claim dominance, at least not at the moment, lest he wants to actually be banished from Beacon.

Standing up from her desk with her crop still in hand, Glynda paces around the young hunter's body, watching him struggle as he tries not to touch himself, his hands rolling up into fists while he visibly clenches his teeth together. “You must be so weak...” Glynda says, whispering into his ear. “You're barely incapable of avoiding the need to climax. You want it so badly, don't you Jaune? Just to feel the need for release that you want to go against my orders so you can feel a few simple seconds of self satisfaction.”

“M-MaybeEEP!” Jaune jumps as he feels a light thwack of Glynda's crop against his thigh. Though it may have been gentle in Glynda's eyes, Jaune had never experienced such a feeling before in his life, biting down on his lower lip as he fights through the pain just as the magical tugging stops for the next few seconds.

“Not the answer I was looking for, Mr. Arc.” Glynda replies, tapping her crop against her palm. “Let's try this again. You want to cum so badly, don't you, Jaune?”

“I...mean...Y-Yes! Yes I do, ma'am!” The blonde winces, almost expecting the Beacon teacher to slap her crop into his body yet again, but nothing comes from it.”

“That's the answer.” Glynda says with a happy nod. “See, we're learning something already, Jaune. Aren't you happy with that?”

“Well, um...what...what answer won't get be another hit from the crop?” After asking that, Jaune grunts, his upper body doubling over the desk as he feels his cock magically activate yet again, the invisible jerking motions made on his member. Glynda just laughs on, as this is the position she wanted the young hunter to be in next.

“The answer doesn't matter to me, anymore.” Glynda says, taking the underwear that's been around her wrist this whole time, wearing it on herself. As she stares at Jaune's backside, the teacher squats down behind him, removing the thin string of fabric out of his crack and off to the side, staring on at his anus while he remains in place. “Such a cute little asshole you have, Jaune. I'm going to wager a guess that it's never been played with before, correct?”

“Played...with?” gulps Jaune, worried over the implications the teacher has with that statement.

“You know, Jaune, I'm aware your studying is in the toilet, but I hope you're aware of human anatomy, particularly when it comes to the male prostate. Pressing down on this can create a stimulation in the cock that allows it to have the best possible pleasure the body can provide.”

“That, um, sounds kind of awesome, Ms. Goodwitch. Ma'am.” Jaune replies, now aware of where this conversation is going.

“But the funny thing about that is, the prostate is located right inside your asshole.”

"…Yeah, I should've seen this coming." Jaune sighs to himself.

"Keep staring forward." Glynda demands, making sure Jaune's eyes remain on the wall behind her desk. Spitting onto her fingers, the teacher uses her saliva to lube up Jaune's ass, listening to the student's attempts to muffle his voice. "Are we sensitive back here, Mr. Arc?"

"Maybe? I guess a little? I mean, it's not like I play with my ass all the tiiiIIIME!"

"So I can see." says Glynda, injecting two of her fingers inside Jaune's anal cavity. The teacher sighs happily as she watches Jaune's body tense up, his hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly while his legs quiver. Jutting her fingers further in his ass, Glynda licks her lips as she feels out the spot of ptessure. "Can you feel it, Mr. Arc?" Glynda moans. "How my fingers rub against your prostate? It feels better than just touching yourself", doesn't it?"

"I guess…that's debatable…" Jaune grunts, his cock swelling as it demands release, only for the urge to die down seconds later. "It's a new sensation, that's for sure."

As she hears the uncomfortable grunts from Jaune turn into passionate sighs, Glynda juts harder inside his asshole, her fingers soon managing to go knuckle deep inside his body, pounding against the entry point. She listens to him grunt again, aware that it will take him more time to adjust to such a deeper push. Looking around to the front, Glynda watches as Jaune's cock tip pushes into her desk, a small dab of precum left where it touches. She'll have to clean that up later, or perhaps leave it for Jaune to do after this little session of theirs.

"Ngh…Ms. Goodwitch…" Jaune frowns, his eyes shut as he clings onto the desk, "Can I please cum now? This is torture!"

Glynda only laughs at that remark, giving the blonde hunter's backside a light slap where her crop hit him, causing him to flinch. "Not until I've finished having my fun with you, Mr. Arc." she replies.

"How much more fun do you need?" Jaune asks, trying to be polite with his question. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"So are you saying you want to move on from my fingering your ass?" asks the dominant teacher, a smirk on her lips as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, just…please! My ass can't take more of this."

Glynda chuckles, slowly removing her fingers from Jaune's ass before standing up. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Arc. There's so much more your ass can take." 

"Wait, what?"

Pressing a button on the special underwear Glynda had put on, she watches as a bulge slowly inflates into existence from the clothing. With Jaune uncertain what's going on, he tries to peak behind himself, only for Glynda to leer at him and force him to continue staring forwards. As his cheeks grow red while keeping his eyes on the wall, Jaune starts to nervously ponder if he had just made things far worse for himself by asking to move on…

When the shaft from the underwear is fully erect, Glynda holds the thickness in her hand, seeing it stretched out to about ten inches in length. It isn't the thickest she has in her collection, but even she needs to remind herself that Jaune is just a child when it comes to pegging. Still, his ass still has some of her saliva left over from her fingers, so she can use that. But it may not be enough, either. Spitting onto the black toy cock, gly d's does her best to rub it into her shaft, while Jaune ponders what's going on behind him. Once she's ready, Glynda says to the young hunter, "All right, Jaune. Spread your cheeks."

That is not a phrase Jaune ever thought he'd hear in his life, nor is it one he believes leads to good things.

Still, he does as the teacher asks of him, spreading his ass cheeks out for her to stare at his entry point while also consciously moving the bikini out of the way, guiding the crown of her toy shaft against his little hole. As it pushes through, Jaune grunts while tightening his grip on his backside, his eyes shut as he feels the rod slide far into his anal cavity. "Oh, fuck!" Jaune cries out. "What is that?!"

"A special little toy I use for submissive little boys like yourself." Glynda says coyly. "I still need to break you in, of course, but this is the smallest that I have."

"…How big is it?"

"Ten inches."

"That's your SMALLEST?!"

Glynda has a casual chuckle at the young hunter's reaction. She knew he wouldn't react greatly to that, but she didn't expect such a freak out over it either.

Taking hold of Jaune's ass cheeks, Glynda starts to thrust hard into the hunter's backside, grunting as she juts the shaft further into his cavity, stretching out his cavern walls to better fit her toy rod. The crown pushes its way over his prostate, causing Jaune's shaft to stiffen up again, reaching its peak. His cock only fades away from that breaking point, thanks partly to the spell Glynda cast on him at the start of their session. "How does it feel, Jaune?" Glynda says in a teasing manner. "Is my cock too much for a hunter like yourself to handle?"

"It's…it keeps rubbing over my prostate…" Jaune replies, exhaling his breath. "So it FEELS good, I guess…" Jaune squeaks as Glynda playfully smacks over the swollen spot where her crop had hit him earlier, his grip on the desk tightening up yet again.

"I suppose you do need some further getting used to this." Glynda replies. "It does amaze me, for someone who loves to wear women's boots I'm surprised you weren't a little curious about getting pegged by a woman."

"Well, I mean…it doesn't mean…anything I guess…" Jaune's cheeks rush, while Glynda admires the young hunter's flustered nature, uncertain how to even reply to a remark like that.

"If it helps, that's not a question that requires s correct answer." she says, leaning into his broad shoulder for a quick peck at the neckline. "You're so adorable when you're like this."

"Really? I mean, uh…thanks? Ma'am?"

With another slap to his backside, Glynda pulls back on her toy cock, causing a loud grunt from her student as he tries to aid in removing it from his asshole. "Now lay down on the desk." Glynda commands. "I want to watch your cock bounce while I fuck you."

"Yes ma'am…" While the cock is out of his ass, Jaune turns over and hops onto Glynda's desk, spreading his legs out while also being conscious of the bikini string. Using her hand, Glynda guides the cock into his asshole, causing the eighteen year old hunter to wince, though not as badly as before. She could see it in his expression that her toy cock had become more comfortable to Jaune, with Goodwitch hoping that it remains such a way more permanently. Some of her past boy toys could never seem to keep a gape, always needing to be stretched out time and time again. Glynda could never use anything bigger than this as a result, which makes her hopeful that he remains accustomed to her toy rod. As she pushes further in, she does see some discomfort in the way Jaune reacts, likely being more adjusted the further out it goes.

“Someday I hope to make it all the way up your ass without discomfort, Mr. Arc.” Glynda groans, her base touching against his entry point yet again. He says nothing to this comment, while Glynda holds onto his legs as she thrusts away at his body, grunting with every thrust he makes against his asshole. She watches as her toy member disappears with ease inside his anus, happily hearing sounds of pleasure coming from Jaune's mouth while his body works up a sweat. His glands begin to soak up into his bathing suit, drenching it in his fluids. Not worrying about the condensation he'll leave behind, Glynda's eyes soon move to Jaune's stiff dick, which bounces about with every thrust she makes against him, knowing by now that its continuous fluctuation between near climax and quickly dying out must be getting frustrating to the young hunter. To Glynda, that's certainly a good thing, though she's aware if she leaves him without release for too long he may inevitably turn the tables on her...

For just a moment longer, Glynda continues to pound away at Jaune before pulling out, then letting the toy and the underwear fall to her ankles. After slipping out, Goodwitch sits down on one of the chairs in front of her desk, saying to the worn out Jaune, “Mr. Arc, you'll be allowed to cum soon. I only have one more favor to ask of you.”

“Anything...” Jaune says, groggily sitting upright on the desk. Even in his worn out state, rubbing away at his raw ass, his eyes light up as Glynda unzips further on her catsuit, showing off her shaven pussy.

“Eat me out, Mr. Arc.” she says, exhaling as she brushes over her clit. “Taste my juices, make me cum, and you can have your orgasm.”

“...I did say anything...” Jaune mutters, getting on his knees before Glynda. Sticking his tongue out, Jaune flicks away at Glynda's vagina, making sure to get both her folds and the clit in one lick as best he can. He admits to himself that the flavor is much different from anything he'd ever tasted, let alone imagined a vagina to taste like. Still, with his cock twitching for release once more before dying down, he does his best to please Glynda, knowing that there is an end to this 'class' of hers.

Despite all that he does, Glynda sighs. “No, no, Jaune, am I really going to need to teach you how to eat a woman out?” Opening her flaps, she shows the inside of her pussy to him and barks, “Eat me out. Get WILD, Mr. Arc. Don't try to be a gentleman with me!”

“Yes ma'am.” Jaune squeaks, doing his best to go to town on Glynda without further hesitation. He does all he can to properly please Glynda, even slurping out her vaginal juices, all to give her the satisfaction she demands. And somehow, it works. He can hear loud moans escaping Glynda's mouth, her legs quivering while the heel of her boot taps into the floor like a woodpecker against a tree, and her hands grab hold of the arm rests. Surely he had to be doing well enough.

“Ahn...yes, Jaune...like that...nnngh, you're doing supririsnlgy well, Mr. Arc. Just a little more...try to stab your tongue further inside me!” The young hunter does so, with the tip of his tongue pushing as far in as it can while flicking about against her walls. “Yes...yes, I'm going to cum, Jaune! You can...you can cum too!”

With a flick of her hand, Jaune feels the continuous invisible jerking finally leave his body, now able to touch himself. He quickly strokes himself off while still eating out the teacher, until he finally feels his peak reached. Just before he cums, Jaune's eyes light up, and he covers his cock with the bikini given to him by the teacher, with his spunk splashing up against the crotch of the bikini, leaving a milky dampness against himself. Glynda finally cries out, rubbing frantically at her clit while growling through her teeth, with her fluids squirting against Jaune's face, drenching the young hunter in her juices. Somehow, Jaune finds himself extremely thankful that he's even wearing the swimsuit right now, given how wet he's getting from the teacher's orgasm.

When her squirting climax dies down, Glynda sighs of relief, her neck tilted back against the chair as she stares at the ceiling with spaced out eyes. Jaune, licking his lips of the oddly flavored juices, speaks up bashfully, asking the teacher, “So, um...are...are we good for now, Ms. Goodwitch? Ma'am?”

With another sigh, she responds, “Yes, Jaune, your session has ended. You're free to go now. But...leave the bikini on under your clothes. Just another little payment for you. Oh...and...perhaps if you feel a need to live out your fantasies any further, it would be wise to go and get your own pair of boots instead of sneaking your way in. Understood?”

As the teacher recovers from her climax, Jaune places his regular clothes over the swimsuit, aware of the jizz pooled up in the crotch. As he walks back to his dorm, he can't help but feel nervous over the idea that someone might be able to tell he's wearing the bikini, assuming the jizz doesn't somehow seep through to his jeans...

One thing is certain; after this, he's going to go by the orders given to him by Glynda, and spend a few hours buying his own pair of boots.


	2. Love & Boots, And Everything In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a day out in Vale, Jaune goes to find himself that pair of boots he wants, only to eventually find someone else he knows too well comes to the same shop for the same thing...

By the time Jaune had finally reached the hallway leading to his dorm, he realized how out of it he had become. He came quite a bit during his session with Goodwitch, while also being forced to wear the cum stained one piece back to his room, giving the blonde hunter a sense of embarrassment on the walk back. It almost made him hard again as well, the sense of private humiliation going on under his usual attire, which he tried his best to hide so that the other Beacon students wouldn't notice.

As he moves closer to the door to his room, it washes over him again what had happened between himself and the professor, the feeling that this is now his reality still lingering in his mind. While he's glad the overly strict Goodwitch didn't expel him like he had anticipated, the fact that he had been used for her own sexual desire continues to make him feel odd, especially with how his asshole still felt afterwards. The whole idea that this wasn't just a fantasy, and that he was used by his attractive professor, still leaves him a bit strange, but he also can't help but accept that it was also a bit...pleasurable.

“What's wrong with me...?” Jaune sighs, his hand pausing at the door before reaching for the knob. This isn't how he expected his Beacon experience to go, and he had never counted on his interest in boots coming back to the surface. But that's why he's where he is right now, unfortunately for him. Or perhaps it isn't as bad as he thinks. Still, he knows that when he opens that door, the rest of JNPR would be inside, likely awaiting to pounce him with remarks about his failure as a leader, a hunter, how they could never forgive him for lying about his records...everything imaginable.

With the gray cloud of doom still lingering over his head, Jaune slowly opens the door, expecting the worst. One thing he can say, he expected to be pounced on, but not in the way that it happened.

“SURPRISE HUG ATTACK!”

Jaune almost cries out, his arms flailing in the air as Nora gloms onto him, the orange haired ball of energy having sprung off her bed towards him. As he attempts to pry her off his body, Jaune notices that Ren is sitting atop his bed, a smirk on his lips, while Pyrrha giggles at the sight of her teammates bonding in such a peculiar manner.

“Hey, lay off me, Nora!” Jaune says, trying his best not to laugh. “That...wasn't what I was expecting.”

When she's finally off of him, Nora starts to bounce around her blonde leader, with so many questions to ask. “So are you okay? You didn't get hurt? Did Goodwitch make you clean her office or something?! Oh, you're still here at Beacon, right? Right?! Do we have to say goodbye to-”

Ren finally leaves his bed, casually pulling Nora back from their leader. Clearing his throat, Ren stands casually before Jaune, saying to his fellow hunter, “Sorry about Nora. We were all just worried after Pyrrha told us you had to leave for Goodwitch's office.”

“Yeah, I...I kinda expected things to be...worse than this.” Jaune replies, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean…you know. Considering the number of secrets I kept from you all."

"You sort of were caught between a rock and a hard place." Ren admits. "Even so…"

"Even so," interrupts Pyrrha, "I wish you had told us you were being blackmailed by Cardin. We would have figured something out to help you with him."

Jaune smirks at Pyrrha, happy to hear her out, even if it's a bit late for that now. "I guess I wasn't really thinking about it," he admits to the redhead, "I mean, I feel like he'd find a way to blab no matter what, and I honestly didn't want any of you going down with me if it came to that."

"Jaune…"

As Pyrrha tries to come up with a reasoning against the team's leader, the air in the room becomes quiet, with nobody else trying to argue. Things become somewhat awkward as they remain in silence, at least until Nora slowly approaches Jaune again when he isn't looking. She gives Jaune another hug, a more soft and sincere version of her previous glom, and laughs as she rubs her head against his chest. "You big dummy!" Nora says with a laugh. "You're our leader, right? And we're all on the same team! Going down with one another is what we're supposed to do!"

"While I wish she could find a better way to say that," Ren mumbles, "Nora's right. If you go down because of Cardin, we go with you. We aren't exactly a team otherwise."

"Exactly!" Nora adds. "If there's anyone messing with you, let us know! We'll break their legs for ya!"

"I would be there as well…aside from the leg breaking, of course."

Pyrrha smiles, nodding in agreement. "They have a good point, Jaune. We're here for you, no matter what the circumstances may be."

As Jaune sees the appreciation and loyalty of his teammates, his cheeks slowly turn red, a smile on his face as he gets a feel for the atmosphere. Just when he thought things would be sour among the members of Team JNPR, they seemed to turn out all right.

"So, is that it? Everything is okay, no more concerns about Cardin? No more secrets?"

Although the Goodwitch stuff still looms in his mind, Jaune tries his best to be sincere without bringing that up. Nodding, the blonde hunter replies, "Goodwitch found out about everything, and as a result she wants me to take some extra classes until I've caught up with everyone. So you might not see me as much for a while."

Upon hearing this, Pyrrha raises an eyebrow. "Professor Goodwitch? But…she's the strictest teacher here at Beacon. Are you sure-?"

The redhead finds her words interrupted, unfortunately. As Nora is still hugging the blonde hunter, her nostrils get a whiff of an unusual scent. "Ugh, Jaune!" Nora groans, grabbing her nose while backing away from him. "You didn't shower before you came back to the dorm?!"

Jaune tries to hide his nervous state, asking Nora, "What do you mean? I don't smell anything." He gulps, realizing the odor may be the cum stain emanating from the bikini he still wears from his session with Goodwitch.

"It smells like shame, humiliation, and loss of pride all mixed into one!" Nora continues. "Geez, what'd you guys get into while you were out on that mission?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Jaune replies, quickly gathering his bathing utensils. "In fact, you know what, how about I go take that shower now? Maybe I could use one after all!"

After Jaune leaves the dorm room with his things, the rest of the team exchange glances with one another, wondering what all that was about. Jaune, rushing off to the showers, is thankful for this opportunity, as he couldn't undress in front of his team without revealing the bikini anyway. At least now he can hide it without worrying about his teammates seeing it.

And of course he laughs, realizing he had lied about there being no more secrets…

##

When he finally gets in the showers, Jaune takes off his swimming suit, damping his wash cloth and scrubbing soap into it. Before starting up the shower, he tries his best to scrub out the cum stain, knowing that by now it's already crusting. At least this way the team won't smell it while the one piece swimsuit sits in his hamper all night, or so he surmises.

Folding the dryness of the bikini over the wet spot where the stain once sat, Jaune finally starts up the shower so that water pours down onto his body, scrubbing away at his naked body parts. Unlike most other shower sessions, the hunter makes sure to scrub his crotch extra good, ensuring that the musky scent of fun isn't on him at all for the remainder of the day. As he stands quietly under the running water, the last few hours flash before him, reminding himself of the situation he's currently in with Goodwitch. On the bright side, Cardin is gone, and he no longer has to be concerned with his bullying or blackmail tactics. On the other hand, he now has three months to catch up with his fellow hunters on their studies or he's gone as well. But the plus side there is that he's now basically Glynda's sex toy…although he's still quite conflicted about how he's treated by her…

"Like my team would ever believe me on that." Jaune laughs, musing to himself as he scrubs away at his rod. "Hey guys, it turns out Goodwitch is a dominatrix and pegs my ass. Can't join you on that mission today…" In a move even he considers unnatural for himself, he scrubs between his ass cheeks, catching himself as he rubs against his still raw asshole…and realizes how hard he's getting.

Immediately Jaune considers the shower finished, turning the water off and drying himself off. He think over how his asshole was treated during the session with Goodwitch, wondering if he really did enjoy it as much as was implied. Deciding it best not to worry over, the hunter gets changed, thankful his day is over. With the weekend upon them, and the team planning to meet with RWBY for a day at Vale, he can at least look forward to finally owning his first pair of ladies' boots.

##

Later in the evening, as the members of Team JNPR slumber peacefully, it's Pyrrha who awakens from a pleasant dream. Her mind and vision groggy, the redhead slowly recalls the events of the dream, knowing for a fact that it revolved around Jaune in some fashion. First it involved a swan boat going across the water within the fountain located at Beacon, odd even to her dream logic since that's very shallow waters. Then there was a picnic with Nora, Ren, and Team RWBY playing instrumental music while they acted out that spaghetti eating scene reminiscent to that movie about dogs…and just before they could kiss, that's when Pyrrha had awaken.

Once she becomes a bit more aware of her late evening surroundings, she groans as she realizes that the dream had aroused her. "I can't believe this…" whispers Pyrrha in disappointment of herself. "I actually became so aroused that I woke myself up."

Not wanting to sneak off to the bathroom and accidentally awaken her roommates, Pyrrha instead opts to masturbate herself back to sleep. Sliding her hand down to her crotch, the redhead first moves her night gown up, then pushes her fingertips under the hem of her panties, slipping them down to her knees for the time being. As her cold hand touches against her warm genitals under the covers, Pyrrha shivers as she slowly gives her finger tips time to thaw under the warming bed sheets. When she's properly ready, the gladiator starts to play with herself slowly, breathing through her nostrils as she lays on her back. Her eyes remain shut while her fingers squeeze the little pink nub, giving it light tugs that further send Pyrrha into a blissful sensation.

Using her other hand, Pyrrha covers her mouth, trying to avoid letting even the slightest whimper awaken her teammates. Quietly, she manages to roll onto her stomach, sticking her ass in the air while she lays on her knees, burying her face into the soft down pillow provided by the school. Biting into the protector covering said pillow, Pyrrha continues to play with herself, keeping her mind on the blonde hunter that leads her team, thinking very highly of himself, and the possible member he's been hiding from her after all these months…

Soon enough, Pyrrha's thoughts begin to grow greatly dirty, thinking of all the things she wants to do to Jaune. With the fantasies sending her over the edge, Pyrrha grunts as she squirts her cum onto the bed sheets, leaving a tiny mess that she's aware she will have to sleep on for the rest of the night. After letting out a sigh of relief, Pyrrha places her panties back on, turning to her side as she yawns. As her eyelids grow heavy, the huntress smiles, knowing that tomorrow will be a fun day for her, so long as she spends an ounce of time with her team leader.

For she decided tomorrow would be the day she tells him the truth…

##

When the morning came to Beacon Academy, the two teams of four had awoken early enough, intending to spend the whole day at Vale for their shopping needs. While their friends had chosen to wear their standard outfits, Jaune and Pyrrha stand out, having opted to where clothes different from their usual choice. Instead of her gladiator garbs, Pyrrha went with , a form fitting leather jacket with a white blouse underneath that shows off her neckline, with jeans that are just loose enough to give her legs some breathing room. Jaune, save for his gauntlets, sports a brown, gentlemanly vest over a gray hoodie, with his sleeves rolled up, and a pair of aged jeans with a hole on the left knee. Though he wears a pair of dark blue boots, they only go up to above his ankles, and don't look quite as feminine as he'd like. To him this is for the better for now, as he'd rather it not be obvious to his friends.

Once they arrived at the shopping grounds of the city, the eight hunters went off on their separate ways for their own purchases. Weiss intended to purchase more dust for her weapons, Ruby desiring something cute, Blake just wanting more books, Yang with her motorcycle parts, while Ren finds himself dragged off by Nora to do 'couple' things, although Ren did his best to ignore the intents of the orange haired huntress. Pyrrha didn't really have too much shopping to do, but she did need some time to prepare herself for the confession she had in mind.

Jaune, meanwhile, sighs of relief as he now has time to himself. The JNPR leader finds himself thankful nobody is heading for the same location as him, since he had wanted to make his first boot purchase in private, not wanting even his own teammates to know about his secret fetish. It's bad enough to him that his own professor now knows, and look where that landed him. But at least he knows where he's heading, and doesn't need to go too far to find it.

Recalling his short trip to Vale before taking the air bus to Beacon (where he unfortunately discovered his air sickness), Jaune had stopped by a shoe store to briefly explore the many boot options they provided, getting slightly excited by the selection. He remembers especially being ecstatic that the boots were in the far back of the store, where nobody could see him try things on, plus they actually had some boots that could fit his manly feet. By now the choices in footwear fashion had changed, but at least now he can have an excuse for buying them, especially with all the money he's saved up. 

Once Jaune steps foot inside the store, a young woman, not much older than him, approaches him by asking, “Hi, how can I help you today?”

“Uh...hi.” Jaune says nervously, trying to keep his body under control and not at all quaking like what was happening right in front of the clerk. “I'm...looking for boots for my...girlfriend...It's her birthday soon, so...”

“Of course!” the clerk says cheerfully, stepping out from behind the counter. “Let me show you where they are.” While the blonde hunter is thankful that she bought the lie, he's equally pleased that she helps him out with picking some boots to try out. Though he does ask for a little bit of privacy, telling another lie by saying he needed to call a friend in private for their advice. Once he's certain he's alone, Jaune takes a deep breath, preparing his mind to get invested in trying these boots on.

Taking the box on top of the stack, the blonde hunter starts to try them on, hoping to find at least one decent pair in the bunch...

##

"This is hopeless…"

As Pyrrha takes a break from her own shopping, having stopped at the food court for a soda, she contemplates how she would even confess her love to Jaune, though whether or not it's even worth telling him in the first place. This would be the first time she would outright confess her love to him, but it's not the first time overall.

As she sips her root beer, sitting quietly by herself, Pyrrha recalls the many, many subtle ways that she's told Jaune, all the flirtatious mannerisms she could think of, and yet after all these months he still hadn't caught on that she likes her. It almost seemed fruitless to keep trying, as she feels even if she outright explains her love for him, even going so far as to kiss him on the lips, he still would have no clue what she's on about.

Resting her head on the table, Pyrrha questions why she even bothers, what exactly it is that even draws her to the team leader in the first place. It's not as if he would be the first person she's fallen for, nor would he be the first for her to mate with. She's had several partners before now, and with her huntress instincts has had her share of sexual encounters as well. And even if she did end up dating him, there was her own secret she had, which goes against Ren's questioning of no further secrets. And if he were to find out about that, she worries that it would scare him off for good. So what was it that made her desire Jaune's company as a lover compared to all of her previous male partners?

Picking her head up off the table, it dawns on her: "Idolization." she says to herself. Everyone until Jaune had treated her as some sort of idol thanks to either her strength or legacy. But Jaune? He would always treat her as a person, rather than the idol that others had given her the treatment of. It was, to put it lightly, endearing. The thought brings a smile to Pyrrha's face, the redhead realizing that outweighed any cons she may have about her blonde leader.

As she heads off to find Jaune, Pyrrha dusts off her outfit. As she inspects herself one last time before tossing away the now empty cup of root beer, the redhead realizes that though it looks well with her flats, it could look better with something else…

Boots.

While she adores the pair that goes aesthetically well with her gladiator inspired attire, Pyrrha had meant to buy a pair for more casual outfits such as this one. Luckily, she's not too far from a shoe store to find some. Hopefully they have them in her size as well…

##

By the time he had narrowed his choice in footwear down to two, Jaune had lost track of all time. Bring in this back area of the store where nobody, not even the clerk, could see him brought him to a nice peaceful center within his body, having a most heavenly experience. He felt like a child in a candy store, going through all sorts of styles that aroused his senses, even knowing that he could only afford one pair by the end of the day. He couldn't possibly be any happier about it if he tried.

Now having seen all that caught his eye, trying on the ones that best suit his large shoe size, Jaune has only three options left; a pair of low heel and thigh boots, which he enjoyed the feel of their leather and the comfy low heel; a pair of low heel ankle boots, which were quite cute in design; and leather overknee boots with a three inch tall heel, which he currently sports. While he's worn a whole number of boots, all of the boxes stacked to the side, Jaune had walked around in this set quite a bit. The heel was a little much, if not obvious compared to the other two, but he admits to himself the design would work with his battle outfit. Despite the overknee being in the lead, all three seemed to be just what he ended up desiring, plus they were the best fit for his feet. The choice was hard, especially since the price tags on all of them were about even.

Before he could even make a final choice, mulling over them while standing in front of a mirror with the overknee pair on, Jaune freezes up when he hears the ringing bell as the store door opens up, now aware that another customer was making their way through the store. Even worse, he recognizes the voice as the clerk asks them, "Hi there, can I help you with anything today?"

"Yes, I'm here for a new pair of boots," says the familiar voice, "could you point them out to me, please?"

It was Pyrrha. Of all the shoe stores in all of Vale, she had to stop here while he looks for his own boots. A woman that he worships in his mind, yet respects out in reality, understanding he has no chance with a huntress of her stature. And she would be down this way soon, slotting Jaune as he sports the boots.

Not if he can act fast enough, that is.

Kicking off the overknee pair, Jaune tries to put them back in their boxes as hastily as he can, hoping he can do so before his crush spots him standing before the mirror on the end cap. He'll just have to grab one of the three at random and take it back to Beacon, even if he does end up regretting the choice. As he continues to pray and panic, Jaune's eyes start to tear up. The fear of his beloved finding him in this scenario brought thoughts of dread to his mind, worrying that if she'll find out about his boot fetish he will definitely become a laughing stock in her eyes. It's bad enough to the blonde hunter that she knows about his other secrets, but this one would definitely take the cake.

Finally grabbing one of his three choices, Jaune makes a run up the aisle, ready to avoid Pyrrha as she likely heads down the other aisle…only to halt just two steps before running into the redhead, who has her guard up before he nearly shoulder tackles her to the ground. As he stands before the shocked woman he considers a goddess, Jaune drops the box to the floor, his cheeks now coated in tears.

"…Jaune?" asks Pyrrha, herself in awe of her leader's presence. Her eyes wide with shock, she asks the follow up question, "What are you doing back here?"

As her eyes peer down at the box Jaune had dropped, seeing the designer boots dropped out with the lid open, Jaune cries harder, seeing his worst case scenario become reality. At least with Goodwitch he knew that she could keep this a secret. Nobody would know but himself and the professor. But it felt like a much different story when it comes to Pyrrha. Already the rest of his future plays out in his mind. She would end up telling the rest of JNPR and RWBY about this, then the word would spread out to the rest of Beacon. This would finally end up being what humiliates him out of the academy, as he would be ridiculed to no end.

Jaune wanted to run, but his body remains frozen in place, aware that he has nowhere to run, with Pyrrha blocking his one route out of the back and off to the clerk, especially with his need to pick up the dropped boots. With nowhere else to go, Jaune collapses to the floor, his head lowered towards the ground as he sobs loudly and violently. Pyrrha stares at her leader silently, watching as he shows his frailty to her without realizing it. She knew Jaune to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but even this concerned her.

From her perspective, Pyrrha hadn't expected her crush to be checking through boxes and boxes of boots, at least that's what she sees when she looks over the crying leader. She would have likely left and processed this new information, but seeing the terror in his eyes when he dropped that one box left her to reevaluate that decision. There's definitely no way the huntress could leave her leader in such a position, not when he seems especially more vulnerable about this than any other secret he had kept from her before now. Obviously, she couldn't just leave him like this without making him think they were through as friends or teammates. Right now her leader needs her.

As Jaune looks up, tears in his eyes still, he manages to make out Pyrrha still standing before him, the redhead now holding her hand out to him. “Jaune...how about we go somewhere to talk about this?”

After he sniffles, using his sleeve to wipe off the tears, Jaune replies, “Should...should we pay for the boots first?”

“Maybe...after we talk...”

##

The two had left the shoe store, explaining to the clerk that something had come up (though she thought Pyrrha was the girlfriend Jaune had mentioned previously), and had left for a quaint cafe not too far away. The two sat at a table outside, having glasses of water to cool themselves down after such a dramatic experience. “Are you feeling better?” Pyrrha asks Jaune. She looks on at her leader, never having expected this to be the way she coaxes her crush into going out for lunch.

“Just...enough, I guess.” he sighs, his face still tingling from the stains of tears. His eyes are bloodshot, extremely dry from his reaction to Pyrrha in the store. “I'm sorry, you...you took this whole thing better than I thought you would. It's not...what's that word, normal?”

The redhead tries not to laugh, knowing it would cause Jaune to blow up again. “For the short time I've known you, Jaune, you've been anything but normal.” she admits. “Sure, this is taken to another level, but...if it makes you feel better, feet are quite the common fetish for most people.”

Jaune sighs, stirring his straw around in his glass, not even willing to make eye contact with his crush. “It's not about feet, Pyrrha. Well, it is. It's about MY feet. But it's not...feet don't have anything to do with it. The whole thing is just about comfort, about...that rush I get when I wear them. It's the same feeling I have when I see all the girls at Beacon wearing boots.”

“Does that include me?” asks Pyrrha, tilting her head to the side.

“Of course.” Jaune confesses.

“And...Goodwitch?”

“...So, thank you for not abandoning me in the store,” Jaune says, trying his best to avoid the topic of the professor, “it makes me feel better about what I thought you could have done.”

Pyrrha smiles. “Jaune Arc, you've told me about your family and how you managed to get into Beacon. I think this is certainly something I can handle.”

Upon hearing that, Jaune's lips slowly curl, finally lifting his head to see her emerald eyes staring back at him. “Thanks, Pyrrha. I...don't know why I doubted you here...”

“It's still a little odd to me,” Pyrrha admits, “how exactly does someone like yourself get involved in this, exactly?”

“Where to begin...?” Jaune tells her as best he can how he had admired his mother's and sisters' foot wear at a young age, modeling them to himself, though his sisters sort of egged him on with the habit, letting him try them on while not making a private habit out of it. After all, they would notice if their boots were missing. After giving her the long version of the story, Pyrrha nods her head in understanding.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Pyrrha says aloud. “It is a bit unorthodox, but you're you, Jaune. Sometimes that sort of quirk may come in handy when you least expect it.”

Jaune chuckles. “That's still better than I thought you'd handle it. So thank you for understanding, Pyrrha.”

In the short pause that follows, Pyrrha takes in a deep breath. Feeling this may be her only chance to otherwise confess her love to him, the redhead blurts out, “Jaune...I feel as though you could tell me the worst things about you, and I would still accept them, because you're you. And I just...can't help but like you!”

The blonde hunter holds his mouth, almost spitting his water out in surprise of that line. With his chin now covered in water, Jaune nearly chokes before taking in a deep breath, “I'm...I'm sorry, Pyrrha. Did you just...did you admit to...?”

“Yes, Jaune...I'm in love with you.” The redhead lets out a sigh, happy to finally let that cat out of the bag. Even if he were to reject her in this moment, at least now he's aware of how she truly feels for him.

“...Oh, thank Greyskull!” Jaune says with a laugh. “I'm just...! Oh, man! Pyrrha, you...you have no idea how happy I am to hear that!”

As the redhead's cheeks start to feel a little heated, Pyrrha nervously asks, “Does...that mean...you share my affections?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I do, Pyrrha!” Jaune says, failing to keep the volume of his voice in check. “How could I not? You're everything I'd want and...well, you sincerely know me better than anyone else at this point, let's be honest. If I can't trust you with anything, who else can I put that on?”

Though she tries to hide her excitement behind a simple smile, in her mind Pyrrha is already making the loudest squee nobody will ever be able to experience. Words fail her, and Jaune seems to be quite aware of it as he tries to get her attention back to reality. “P-Pyrrha? Honey? Are you okay there?” he asks, waving his hand before her face.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha snaps out of her trance. “Sorry! I...honestly didn't expect you to return the feeling...” she laughs nervously. The two have a short little laugh, realizing how silly they had been to hide their feelings for one another after so long, both fearing that the other wouldn't feel affection in some way. After they realize that the other guests are giving them rude looks for their disturbance of peace, they calm down just a bit, still laughing quietly about their behavior. “If...you're all right with it,” Pyrrha says, “I wouldn't mind if we started dating.”

“Oh! Y-Yeah! That'd be awesome!” Jaune says, smiling the biggest smile he's ever felt in his life. Life seems funny to him; just moments ago he had concerns that this redhead would see him as a laughingstock because of his love of boots; now she suggests that they begin dating. The blonde hunter simply accepts it, wondering how his luck turned around like it had.

Pyrrha herself is overjoyed, so much so that her worries about her secret had been shoved to the back of her mind, awaiting another day to come to the surface. Though she surmises that it's best she tell him as he revealed his secret to her, perhaps it's best to leave it for when things aren't as exciting as they are currently. Standing up from her seat at the table, she offers her hand yet again to Jaune, asking him, “How about we go get those boots for you now? I promise, nothing else can happen after this.”

After a pause from Jaune, who takes in the pleasant behavior of his beloved, the hunter takes her hand. The two continue to hold onto one another while they stroll back to the shoe store, ready to get some boots.

##

The trip to the store took much longer than either Jaune or Pyrrha anticipated. With Jaune able to be a bit more free with himself, the hunter and his new girlfriend spent the whole time modeling off boots for one another, with Pyrrha getting a genuine laugh out of how the blonde would try to act like a catwalk superstar. Jaune enjoyed the way Pyrrha would show off her preferred footwear, knee high leather boots with no raised platform. Despite the plain look, Jaune would admit that Pyrrha makes it work, especially with her current outfit. In the midst of all their excitement, the redhead even places her foot atop Jaune's thigh as he sits, pretending to be a dominatrix towards her new boyfriend.

The thought, and teasing, almost makes Jaune a little nervous, as it recalls the previous day where he had literally been dominated by Goodwitch, something that he prefers not to tell Pyrrha about. At least not just yet, anyway. They did only now hook up, after all. Even so, Pyrrha would continue to tease him a little with the boots on. “What do you think, my little toy?” she says, running her fingers under his chin. “Doesn't your master look wonderful?”

“A-Absolutely, mistress!” Jaune laughs, crossing his lower legs to avoid the rise of his member against his jeans. He's not helped by the way that the huntress grinds her toe on his thigh, sliding it gently over the region. “Oh...you're enjoying this, aren't you?” he notices, grinning up at his new girlfriend.

“More than you know.” Pyrrha says with a wink. In the heat of the moment, the two start to feel the seriousness of the situation. Their adrenaline at an all time high, the two horny hunters feel a desire to finally be passionate with one another. From their current positions, the two lean into the other, eyes shut as their lips pucker out...and...

Pyrrha removes her leg from Jaune, standing up right. Once the blonde hunter realizes what had happened, he looks up at the redhead, seeing her cheeks turn the same shade of red as her hair. “Pyrrha?”

“Er...sorry, I didn't mean...” she rubs the back of her head, a nervous smile on her lips. Understanding how horny hunters can get, she knows full well that she can't show such signs of action so publicly. Though she has other reasons for that as well. “Maybe not...not now. At least not when the clerk might walk back on us.”

“Oh! Yeah! I guess we've been here quite a while, huh?” asks Jaune, finally noticing the time. “We're supposed to meet back up with the others soon. Man, time flies...”

After finally settling on the boots, Pyrrha purchases the last pair she had tried on, citing Jaune's reaction to her domme act as the reason for doing so. Jaune would go with the overknees, as he had intended, while also purchasing thigh highs, as Pyrrha promised him she would help with hiding them from Nora and Ren.

With the day now over, Pyrrha and Jaune head back to the buses where Nora, Ren, and three fourths of Team RWBY were awaiting them, with Weiss having left a while ago and telling her teammates beforehand. The two decide to surprise their friends by approaching them by holding hands, smiling as they see the surprised reactions, especially Nora's loud cry of “FINALLY!” towards them.

As they head back to Beacon, Jaune sits happily on the air bus, with Pyrrha resting her head on his shoulder. As he tries to avoid the view due to his air sickness, the blonde hunter looks down at the floor, smiling to himself. Life had been funny for him today, as he not only has the boots, but the girl as well. And while he appreciates Pyrrha's love for him, he knows he has to enjoy it while he can.

Because he knows no matter how hard he'll hide it, she's bound to find out about what the private classes he has with Goodwitch are really all about.


	3. Chapter 3

“By the way, I suppose congratulations are in order for you, are they not, Mr. Arc? I've just heard about your weekend, and I'm a bit disappointed that it took me until the end of the week to find out.”

Jaune's head pops up from his written work, curious as to what his remedial teacher might be referring to. There's only one really big accomplishment that could have possibly happened over the weekend since the events with Cardin came to an end, although the blonde hunter had no idea if it's the same thing that Glynda is talking about.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Jaune asks nervously. “I just went shopping with some of the other students. That's all, nothing else...”

Glynda has her back to the young hunter as they stand inside of her office's walk-in closet, the professor kicking the toes of her boots into the ground. She smirks as she hears the tone of his voice, uncertainty escaping his throat. “Word around the campus is that you and Ms. Nikkos have become an item over the weekend. I'm not one for gossip, but everyone seems to talk about it enough to the point it's all I hear before any of my classes begin.”

“Oh, right! Yeah, Pyrrha and I, we really hit it off.” Jaune's cheeks turn bright red, a smile creeping onto his face as he thinks about how things came together over that day; he's incredibly happy, but he had no clue that the news could spread like that, especially when it had only originally been between JNPR and RWBY...then he remembers that Nora is quite the energetic blabbermouth. “Now it makes sense...” he whispers.

“Yes, seemingly this was no secret among the rest of the campus,” Glynda continues, “as there was a pool set up by the faculty on not if, but when you two would connect. I find the whole concept silly and didn't participate, but good for you.”

“Th-Thanks?” Jaune replies. “I don't...I guess I expected you to be a little upset about it for some reason.”

“And why would you think that?” Glynda turns to face the blonde hunter, wearing a black corset dress that showed off a good amount of her neckline, with fishnet stockings covering her legs. Her boots are a typical black leather with golden beads adorned in straight lines, the heel raised a good six inches. She wears gloves that go up to her elbow, wrapped tightly onto her skin, while the only thing covering her crotch is a strapon bearing a toy that her pupil has once been acquainted with prior to today.

“No reason.” Jaune sighs. “No reason at all.”

“Oh, Jaune, you really must not think of this as any sort of romantic relationship.” Glynda says, approaching him to play with his blonde hair. “You only see me at least three times a day for these remedial classes, while you get to see Pyrrha every single day of your life. Although I suppose I do make the most of these sessions while I can.”

It's true; though Jaune tells his friends that these sessions only last three hours, it's really the actual work that goes on for two of them. The last hour is a 'reward' by Goodwitch to let him know if he's improving or slacking on his hunter training. Depending on his performance, the reward comes in the form of pain or pleasure. The pain comes in the form of whips, crops, paddlings, and much more along those lines, while pleasure is what she's about to deliver with her strapon, although she's not against combining the two levels of rewards if she's in a good enough mood.

“Yeah, I can't imagine how much you enjoy this.” says Jaune, looking down at the professor's boots. He gives them a stare of admiration, trying to hid his interest in her footwear. With his pants already off for his reward, he's reminded of the fact that he had to wear panties and boots on his way over here. The boots he doesn't mind, but it still brings a sense of humiliation on his way to Glynda's office, as anyone could see him on his walk and feel something is off just by his walk. The panties are pretty tight on him,enough so that it ends up riding into his ass.

“Well you've made quite the progress this week.” Glynda grins, walking slowly behind her student. She rests her gloved hands on his shoulders, leaning into his ear. “Imagine, just Monday you were practically fumbling over your own two feet, and you left with a sore bum. You likely had to sleep on your side that evening. But now here you are, making so much progress that the only thin you have to worry about is getting your hole stretched out.”

She pulls down gently on the panties, removing them to reveal his cock and asshole, much to his embarrassment. Jaune continues to stare forward, trying to ignore Glynda as she toys with his body. She blows into his ear, using one hand to slowly glide over his cock just to get the hunter riled up. Her other hand massages over the blonde's anus, slowly pushing into him to warm him up for the main event. “Keep up the good work, Mr. Arc,” she says happily, “and you might just get more of this in the end.”

When she pulls her finger out of his rectum, Jaune awaits the inevitable push to come from her strapon toy, which causes his body to tense up on impact. Glynda instructs him to lean into the wall, giving him better leverage while she penetrates his backside, while his cock slowly rises up from the massage over his prostate.

Really, the only concern he has over this is that he might just end up liking this...

##

“Jaune? Is everything okay, darling?”

Three months have passed since Jaune's troubles began, with the blonde hunter snapping out of his trance while staring up at the destroyed moon. He looks over at his red haired goddess, who sports a long red coat as they stand on the balcony where he had previously confessed the truth of his hunter skills to Pyrrha. “Yeah, I'm fine, I guess.” he says, wrapping his arm around the huntress's shoulders. “I'm just a little nervous. It doesn't really dawn on you until the last minute when something important is coming up.”

“Your big test...” she says, resting her head on his shoulder. “I can't believe it's already that time. But you'll do fine, I know it.”

“You always say that.” Jaune says with a light chuckle. “Out of everyone in this school, I think you're the only one that actually thinks I can pull this off.”

“That's not true, and you know it.” Pyrrha says confidently. “If nobody else thought you could be as wonderful a hunter as you've become, the other girls and Ren wouldn't have offered to help you on your off days from Professor Goodwitch.”

“Well, everyone except Weiss.” The blonde hunter rubs the back of his head. “I still don't really know what is was that set her off, really. Other than maybe she doesn't think I deserve to be here. But it could be worse, I guess.”

Pyrrha nods. “Well, she does get a little tense about these things, but it's nothing to worry about.” Wrapping her arms around his torso, she holds him close as she adds, “Whether you believe it or not, you've made great strides to be the hunter you are today. Maybe you aren't as strong as Yang or Blake, or as fast as Nora, but you're still as excellent as a moderately experience student.”

“That's a compliment, right?” he asks, uncertain about her choice of words.

“It is.” she says with a smile. “And I think you'll look stunning while you pass your test with flying colors.”

She refers to the outfit that Jaune currently wears, which has has grown into for some time now. Officially, it's become the clothing he wears for hunter missions, much the same way Ruby or Blake have their gothic lolita styles. It certainly feels like more of a trademark, thanks mostly to the style suggestion offered by Coco Adele. White pants, a black jacket, gloves, a white vest, and some boots that he wears underneath the legs. Coco was more than happy to throw in the footwear for the outfit, but he still prefers to try and keep it a secret that only Pyrrha and the professor are in on.

“You're not wrong about that.” Jaune says, studying his own fashion for a brief moment. “I mean, they won't exactly give me points for looking good on the battlefield, but at least I know someone will be keeping an eye on me in the meantime.”

“Just don't worry about it, and keep a cool head. You'll be just fine, Jaune.” With that said, Pyrrha leans into Jaune with eyes closed, the blonde hunter following into her movements. Their lips soon press in together, locking up as they soak in the moment under the moonlight. Soon, Jaune moves his hands under Pyrrha's coat, resting his hands on her hips, only for the redhead to gasp and step back. “N-...I'm sorry, that's just...reflexes.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Jaune says, feeling as though he's done something wrong. “I know you have your little down there policy, but I was just going for the hips.”

Pyrrha shakes her head apologetically. “No, it's fine, I'm just...careful with that area.” The redhead sighs, coming close to Jaune once more. “But you'll get to touch it one day, Jaune, you have my promise.”

“No problem there, really.” As he hugs Pyrrha close to him, Jaune tries to shake off the feeling that something may be off here. He loves Pyrrha dearly, but getting even that distant from her private region seemed to startle her. Soon after he decides that perhaps it's best not to dwell on the subject, especially since he has a big, important day to prepare for tomorrow.

The test that will either make or break his future as a hunter.

##

The next day, Jaune quivers, quite literally, in his boots as he stands outside of the training room where his big test is scheduled to be held. There's a lot of stress in his mind as so many of his fellow hunters show their support. He's sure that he can manage to pass, but there's so much doubt clogging his thoughts that he feels he might as well just give up beforehand.

When the test is over, Jaune still feels a sense of dread over him, thinking that he might have screwed up on some sort of secret objective that the judges may have put on him. But he's much more calm, happy that the test is over, and he can at least say he tried.

With his teammates hearing the good news, Jaune is ready to set off with them and head to town for a little celebration, in honor of his being able to stay at Beacon. But as they discuss their plans, the blonde hunter sees someone approaching them, their presence bringing the topic of location to a halt.

"Mr. Arc," says Glynda, her face as stone cold as it's ever been, "I must congratulate you on your success. You've even managed to break through my own standards."

"Um, thanks, Professor Goodwitch." Jaune responds. "I couldn't have done it without you, of course." He subconsciously rubs at his backside, with months of pain and pleasure springing into his memory.

"I would hope not." Glynda says, finally smirking at the pupil. "There is, however, something I'd like to discuss with you privately, if you have a moment." The professor curls her finger at Jaune, the blonde hunter growing suspiciously skeptical over her words. As Glynda moves away, Jaune gives a glance over at Pyrrha, silently apologizing for the sudden delay.

"It's all right," Pyrrha assures him, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"You might be right…hopefully."

After the group leaves, Jaune heads over to Glynda, hiding his concerns behind a happy smile. "So, I'm, this is a good thing, right?" Jaune asks of the teacher.

"Very." Glynda replies. "You see, Jaune, now that you've managed to pass your test, our time together has basically ended. You have no further need of me in your journey to ensure you remain here at Beacon, so those lessons I gave you over the last three months are no longer necessary."

"Oh, right! I kind of gathered just as much." Jaune replies. He silently becomes thankful of the fact, as it means he no longer has to endure the rewards Goodwitch had been offering him, and can finally focus solely on his relationship with Pyrrha. Although he admits he may sort of miss those pegging sessions, as his rear end has grown too adjusted to that feeling of something sliding up his rectum…"

"For a moment," Glynda continues, "I had thought things between us could simply end there. But, then I realized…there's still a bit of potential in you after all, Mr. Arc."

"Excuse me?" Jaune asks, more attentive to her words than before. "Wait, no, sorry, come again? Because it sounded like you were saying I still have something to learn from you after all this time."

"Perhaps not as a hunter, but with everything I've shared with you, there's a strong chance that you may be able to take the knowledge I've shared with you and pass it down to future generations."

The hunter admits to himself, this sounds rather suspicious of the professor. Her feelings towards him aren't exactly a secret, and outside of the rewards he would get after every class, he never got a sense of her liking him. In fact, he figured that's why she even started using him as a sex toy in the first place, to take out some frustrations she has towards him regarding his still being here. Obviously those feelings had evolved over time, but Jaune had a much different sense of the professor compared to now…

"So…what are you suggesting, Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asks, still skeptical about the offer.

"First of all, you may refer to me as Glynda. I think we know each other intimately enough that you won't need to address me as such otherwise." Glynda says with a wink. Now he has a better understanding where she's coming from. "Unless of course we get a bit more intimate, in which you may call me mistress." She then glides her finger under Jaune's chin, watching as his head rolls with it by tipping back.

"Okay, so…what is it you want me to be, exactly?" Jaune asks, rubbing at where he can still feel the trail of her finger.

"Unofficially, you would be my aide," she explains, "were I to need your assistance during class, you would be at my side, learning how to teach your fellow hunters everything you've managed to absorb over these last three months, and of course further from there."

The blonde hunter is certainly aware of what Glynda is trying to do; while the job may seem simple enough, as well as beneficial for his future, it's clear the professor is coercing him into being close to her at any chance she can get just to make sure her little toy is in line with her. He does at least try to make it seem as though he's not clear on that information, blunt as it may be. "I mean…that does sound nice, Ms. Good…I mean, Glynda. But I think I'm caught up enough in my studies that I don't need to learn above my level. Plus, I think I'd rather learn at my own pace so I can stay with my fellow students." There's also the fact he wants to spend more time with Pyrrha, as the remedial classes have taken up quite a bit of his time.

"I had a feeling. But…do you think Ms. Nikkos would help you the same way I have? After all, it isn't just your hunter skills that have expanded over time." She smirks as she reaches around for Jaune's ass, causing the blonde hunter to jump after the fact. She giggles at his still shy nature, while his cheeks turn bright red. "Give it some thought, Mr. Arc, I'm sure you'll come around to it in due time."

She leaves Jaune, allowing the hunter to catch up with his friends while his face remains flushed. He certainly does understand the benefits of being an aide…and possibly more…but would he still manage to have that sort of time? Would Pyrrha be okay with it?

Then again…it wouldn't kill him to give it a shot, would it?

##

The following day, which marks the beginning of the weekend, Jaune makes his way to Glynda's office to deliver his answer to the professor. Given he didn't think this would take very long, he bothered without the boots and panties, as they only marked his time as her student. Now that he passed his test, that ritual would no longer be apart of his regimen, so he hoped. Obviously the offer she had made had its implications, but still, he had hopes that the more humiliating portions of his time with the professor would be done and over with.

When he knocks on her office door, Jaune hears a voice coming from the other side. “Who is it? Make it quick, if you could, I'm just about to leave for the weekend.”

“Ms. G...I mean, Glynda? It's Jaune.” he says, wincing at his accustomed title for the huntress.

There's a pause as Jaune waits for an invitation to come into the room, expecting to give his answer to Goodwitch. Instead, the blonde, mature professor opens the door, rummaging through a purse that hangs around her arm. It's an unusual sight for Jaune to see, but one another look he realizes that Glynda's whole attire is rather casual, something he would otherwise never expect from her.

Gone is the sexy headmistress look that most assign her with, though her hair remains in its trademark bun and her glasses are still in tact. In place of everything else is a black, long sleeve turtle neck sweater, blue jeans that hug her curves tightly, showing off the thickness of her behind, and of course, knee high leather boots that Jaune has seen at least once over the course of the last three months. He recognizes the pulled back top and the wooden heel, at least. When he's done ogling her style, Jaune looks back up to see the grin of Glynda Goodwitch, as if she had anticipated his arrival. “Good to see you again, Jaune,” she says, reaching for his cheek to give it a quick yet humiliating tug, “just the man I was looking for. I had planned to travel to the dorms and ask for you, so this saves me a good amount of trouble.”

“Uh, were you?” Jaune asks, rubbing his cheek after Glynda removes her fingers.

Goodwitch nods, “Yes, of course. I thought it only fair to invite you out as a treat, you know, get yourself a new outfit in celebration of passing your test yesterday.”

“Well this is...sudden.” Jaune says, looking away bashfully while rubbing his head. “Just...one last reward, I guess?”

“You could think of it as such, yes.” Glynda replies. “Though it could also be motivation for having you join me as an aide.”

Jaune holds his finger up to speak his mind. “About that. I talked to Pyrrha last night, and...she seems to think it's a good idea. Being around you a bit more might help me, you know, learn a bit more about what it takes to be a great hunter and not just...a passing one.” The last part wasn't her words, but rather how Jaune feels about himself. He may be better than anticipated, but he still can't help but feel low on his self-esteem, especially when it comes to Goodwitch.

“Let's try not to be so down on ourselves there, Jaune.” Glynda says, trying to be positive towards him for a change. “The fact you're considering being my aide doesn't make you any less of a student. All that means is that you're ready to advance your training and education.” She slides her fingers under his chin as she starts to head down the hall, with Jaune following after her. “Come along now, you'll have your gift in no time.”

“R-Right!” Jaune says with a nod, rushing behind the mature professor. “So, where are we going anyway? There's a few shops Pyrrha recommended I try to get to.”

Glynda scoffs. “Where we're going, it's likely that your girlfriend has never even heard of it, or its styles.”

“...Should I be concerned, then?”

##

When they arrive in Vale, Jaune follows behind Glynda, noticing the stares she receives from most of the people they pass. Surprisingly, she comes off as unrecognizable, yet her simple, casual attire draws more looks, likely because it's not something you would typically see a hunter wear even in such a populated location. He does stick out a bit more thanks to his new style in hunter gear, although he's uncertain if he's drawn as much attention his way as Glynda has without even trying. He follows her to a much smaller shop that he's never seen before, just down the way from where the cafe is located. Jaune stares at the storefront in bewilderment, wondering how he's never seen this place even once despite having passed by it on multiple shopping trips.

“So, this is where we're going for my gift, huh?” Jaune asks. “I've never been in here before.”

Glynda laughs. “That's because you aren't as adventurous as you think, Jaune. None of you students will ever truly understand it until you've truly lived the life.” He follows her inside, immediately stunned by what he sees; the clothing is unlike anything he's seen sold in such a store before, with a variety of differing leathers sold. The clothing ranges from pants to tops to surprisingly gorgeous gowns, and yes, even footwear is being sold. On the back walls are a variety of different tools, which the young hunter would innocently mistake for new weapons the hunters use against the Grimm.

“This is...really some kind of hunter supply store.” Jaune says with a nervous laugh.

“It's a fetish shop.” Glynda says bluntly. “Where else do you think I get that closet full of such wonderful toys? It's the only place in Vale that even sells it, though for obvious reasons it can't advertise the store's name anywhere.”

“And um...what reasons are obvious?” asks the obviously oblivious Jaune.

“Because it's not a suitable place for young hunters like yourself to come to.” she sighs.

“Really? Because I mean some of the girls kinda...do dress like they have a thing going for them.”

“Let's not waste our time with this.” groans Glynda. She approaches the register, which sits out in the open near the front door, dragging Jaune by the wrist behind her. “Sasha, good day to you.” she says to the registrar.

The woman, which Jaune sees as an equally ageless older woman with light brown hair, wearing a blue tank top that proudly displays her bosom, smiles at Glynda before speaking with an Australian accent. “Oh, good to see you again, Glynda. And is this the little pupil you've been telling me about?”

“Indeed he is.” Glynda says, pulling Jaune next to her. “This is Jaune Arc, who passed his test just yesterday.”

Sasha's eyes light up. “Oh, how exciting! Congrats to you then, mate! You must really be proud of yourself.”

“I guess you could say I am...” Jaune replies, blushing. He avoids eye contact with the Aussie, finding her eyes too much to stare at. He could swear she could see into his soul through his own eyes and find many a devious thought entrapped in there. “I'm, um, also going to be her aide soon, so...”

“So we're having a little celebration by getting him something special for...the classroom.” Glynda gives the registrar a wink and a grin, knowing Sasha is already aware of her entendre.

“Say no more. Why don't you get the boy into the changing area, and I'll be right back with a few things for him to try on?”

As Sasha leaves the register behind, Glynda leads her new aide to the back area where the changing rooms are located, and lets him rest inside, while she and Sasha hand over a variety of different outfits to wear. To say that they were anything worth declaring dignifying would be a great understatement, as most of the clothes did little to cover up specific body parts. Though considering he's here in the first place, he shouldn't really be all that surprised...

The first attire consists of a leather vest covering only the skin of his chest with short tassels hanging off, chaps that leave little to the imagination where his crotch is concerned, and boots that reminded him a bit too much of what cowboys would wear. “Um, Glynda? I...don't see any underwear, and what I have doesn't exactly...match.” he says.

“That's all right, Jaune, come out so I can inspect you anyway.” he hears Glynda say from the other side. With a sigh, Jaune leaves the stall, coming out to see that not only Glynda awaits him, but Sasha as well. The two women have a laugh at Jaune as his wang hangs out from the crotchless region of his chaps, all while his face turns red. “Well, it looks rather nice for yourself, Jaune.” Glynda says with a teasing giggle. “Let's see what else you can fit into.”

“Is it going to be like this every time...?” Jaune bemoans to himself, heading back into the stall. Though they do at least offer their suggestions after having their miniature moment of amusement.

On his next trip out, Glynda and Sasha see that he's wearing a corset gown that shows off his legs, but only from the front, while the rest of the skirt hangs down to his ankles. Again he has nothing on to protect the two ladies from seeing his cock as it hangs out in the open, while his collarbone is exposed by the rest of the gown. It doesn't feel uncomfortable, save for the humiliation that washes over him every time the mature women express their amusement.

The third outfit has a bit more feminine touch to it, even moreso than the last one. The skirt is much shorter, showing off his legs from all angles, although yet again his crotch is presented to Glynda and Sasha. The added gloves cling to his skin, tight enough to nearly cut off circulation. The dress gives his usually masculine body an unusually feminine look, as it curves in the middle while squeezing against his abdomen. The boots are up to his thighs, adorned with small belts that are there for little else than presentation. This one had to be the most humiliating of all, though at least the women are getting a good impression of him in this style.

Next up, a swimsuit that isn't unlike what Glynda had him wear on his first excursion into her little corner of Beacon Academy. It had that design on it that most Japanese swimsuits would, with that little white bar that rests on the chest. While it's not particularly styled in leather, he can still see why a fetish shop would sell something like it. The back is still open all the way down to his backside, making the blonde hunter assume that this outfit is either meant for females to wear, or it truly is something that Glynda would have him dress in for the sake of embarrassing him.

After that, it seems like things have taken a slight reprieve. He sits in the stall, taking deep breaths to himself while staring at the ceiling, the back of his head resting against the wall. He contemplates this last hour of his life, seeing that he's nothing more than a boy toy for the professor to humiliate with. Judging by how much fetish wear she keeps at the Academy, he does get a sense that she doesn't get to explore this avenue of her life very often...

As he awaits the next set of clothes to come his way, Jaune hears whispering from outside the stall, with Sasha and Glynda speaking with one another. There seems to be other sounds that the blonde hunter can't identify, save for the pull of a zipper and the snapping together of plastic objects. He wonders if she's possibly...

Jaune doesn't have to wait long for his answer, as Glynda pushes against the door into the small room, a smile on her lips. “Ah, good, you left it unlocked.” she says, stepping inside with her heels clicking against the ground. “For a moment I thought you would have locked yourself in.” Jaune sees that her sweater is gone, replaced by a corset that zips up from the front, while her pants are nowhere to be found. Instead she wears a leather thong, though it's easy to miss thanks to the large, twelve inch silicone member that's strapped around her crotch.

“...Is...this part of my reward?” Jaune asks, gulping his saliva down his throat.

“Of course it is.” Glynda says, snapping her fingers at Jaune. Without saying anything, the blonde hunter stands at attention, as if he had grown obedient to such a command. She only ever did this when he was on his hands and knees during either training or rewards, and it seemed to act well in getting him to stand at attention so easily. Jaune doesn't seem happy with it, though that's not his call to make, especially with Goodwitch dressed like she is.

"I see some things are still wired into you." Glynda says, petting Jaune's collarbone until he exhales. "Like the urge to get reamed by my big, black cock." 

"It's just a force of habit." Jaune says, looking away from Goodwitch and her gaze. "It helped me get back up, sure, but that's not…important…"

Glynda stands in front of Jaune, her gloved hands pulling on his member until it rises up, stretching out into a half-mast stance. The blonde hunter tenses up, struggling to fight off the urges he feels thanks to the professor, though she makes it an impossible task to ignore such a tug of her hands. In an effort to continue looking away from Glynda, Jaune notices that the door to the changing room stall is still open after she stepped in, with Sasha staring right at them. She smiles and waves to the hunter, who starts to panic when he becomes aware of someone else watching on.

"Uh, G-Glynda?" Jaune says nervously. "The door is…"

"Open? Of course it is." Glynda says, pulling on Jaune's arm to flawlessly pivot the front of his body towards the wall. The profile of his body is presented to Sasha, who stares on with intrigue as she watches Jaune's cock slowly rise up, while Goodwitch prepares her toy cock for some anal penetrating fun. "Sasha has herself a voyeur kink, so she loves it so much when the customers come back here and have a little fun."

"Is this even legal…?" Jaune asks, a shiver in his voice. Glynda pushes his upper body against the wall, forcing his hands against it while his member still remains visibly erect for the registrar to see.

"Normally, no, but legally there's no way to tell without the police coming in to find out." Glynda giggles as she pushes the head of her shaft against Jaune's asshole, hearing as he seethes through his teeth. "And this IS a fetish shop, my pet, almost anything goes when you wish to try some new things…like this."

Jaune's eye grow wide as Glynda injects the fake rod up his ass, giving it a stretching that he feels his rectum should be quite used to by now. He grips onto the top of the stall wall with one hand, biting down on his knuckles from the other hand as he tries to take it all in. The girth of her toy isn't any different from what he's taken from her in the past, yet it feels like the first time he's handled something of its size. He plants his boots into the floor, spreading his legs out to allow the teacher passage into his ass. "That's it, Jaune." Glynda says, reaching around his body to play with his shaft. "Go ahead and take it all in."

Though it takes time, the rod finally slides up Jaune's ass, with Glynda's hips hitting against his cheeks. She starts to thrust against the blonde hunter's backside, hearing him grunt and hiss as she pounds away at his asshole, getting aroused by how easily she has him in her grasp. She moans in satisfaction over how quickly Jaune grows to full mast with his size, while her other hand gently slides under his stick, fondling his ball sack for extra pleasure.

The Beacon professor leans into Jaune's ear, smiling as she stares on at Sasha while she stares between the changing stalls and the entrance, cautious in case anyone else walks into the store. "Now this is what I want of you, Jaune," she whispers, "but ultimately the choice is yours. I know, I know, you're already willing to be my aide, but if you haven't noticed there hasn't exactly been an agreement beyond that yet."

"What…mgh! Do you mean by that?" Jaune asks, his hips bucking forward after Glynda's rod hits a spot in his rectum. The impact of his crown leaves a dab of precum on the wall, which goes ignored for the rest of their session.

"It's simple," she continues, still playing with his body, "you begin working as my aide, and we leave it at that. Everything between you and I is merely professional, no additional strings attached. Or…when class is over with, you come to my office for some "cleanup" duties, and we continue having our fun as mistress and toy. After all…" Glynda pauses, leaning into his ear to blow air into his canal. "…it's not as if Ms. Nikkos is ever going to please you in ways only I can."

Jaune leers at the wall, furious with the professor. It figures that he would have him literally by his balls while forcing him to make a choice. On the one hand he would rather have Pyrrha and live a long happy life with her, and leave this secret behind him. But then again, he had a panic over her discovering his secret love of boots, and while she may have been fine with just that, telling her about this may just end up being worse, and it could end their relationship right there.

And he would have no choice but to come back to Goodwitch anyway…

Caught on the edge of a climax, Jaune finds Glynda slowing down her rhythm, leaving the blonde hunter as a stalemate. She either makes him cum and seals the deal, or he claims their relationship professional and she pulls out, never giving him that sense of satisfaction ever again. As Jaune's shaft throbs with anticipation, his crown swelling up with fluids that demand release, he groans to the professor, "P…P…Please…make me cum…make me cum!"

"You did say please." Glynda laughs. She starts to stroke harder along his member while pounding more aggressively into his backside, hearing groaning pleasure escape his lips while he holds onto the stall wall for dear life. Within a minute Jaune's body tenses up, with his seed escaping from his slit and blasting away at the wall, shooting out in long strings while leaving an obvious sticky mess against it. Sasha laughs as she finds his climax adorable, trying to keep her hands to herself while watching her friend lay into the student. Glynda looks over Jaune's shoulder, laughing in delight as she watches his seed splatter onto the wall, the milky mess dripping to the ground in the process.

After Glynda pulls out, Jaune's legs quiver while he tries to keep his balance, breathing heavily after such an orgasmic experience. His pupils have dilated while his asshole squints, giving him an idea of just how stretched out he is from Goodwitch and her dildo. After she chooses the third outfit and picks it up off the floor, she kisses Jaune's shoulder blade and smiles. "I had a feeling you would come around." Glynda says. "Don't forget to clean up your mess and get changed before we leave."

"Right…" As Glynda goes to pay for the outfit, Jaune sighs as he realizes that he made his choice with the wrong head, and now everything is about to get really crazy with how he balances his life.

"Pyrrha…please forgive me for this…Although I really, really hope you never even find out about it."


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, look who it is on her own for a change!”

Pyrrha looks up from her travel across the campus, seeing the female members of CFVY, Coco and Velvet, walking arm in arm together as they approach the redhead. “Oh hello, you two!” Pyrrha says cheerfully. “You don't have to say it like that, Coco, Jaune and I aren't attached at the hip everyday, you know.”

“Sure seems like it anytime I see you.” Coco says, pulling her shades down to let Pyrrha see the look in her eyes. “But I guess you guys deserve a break every, what is it now, six months?”

Pyrrha nods to the fashionista. “In a few days, but yes. I'm so excited! Even if I still don't know what I should get Jaune to celebrate.”

Coco shrugs, “It's only six months, I'm sure you don't need to do anything that extravagant.”

“You never talk about our relationship like that, I hope.” Velvet says, puffing her cheeks up at her teammate. As Coco laughs at her behavior, the rabbit Faunus takes a close look at Pyrrha's hands, noticing the amazon holding a pouch. “Oi, what've you got there, Pyrrha?”

“Hm? Oh, it's nothing.” Pyrrha says, holding up the pouch to remind herself. “Jaune said he would be working with Professor Goodwitch late tonight concerning some aide matters, so I figured it would be nice to just stop on by and surprise him with some snacks.”

“Heh, good on you, Pyrrha.” Coco says, winking at the redhead while giving her a thumbs up. “Did you make them yourself?”

“Unfortunately, I didn't” Pyrrha says, bashful over her response, “I went into Vale on the last weekend trip and thought I'd save it for a later day. It was a little tough to buy them without Jaune noticing, but I'm sure he won't mind.”

“You know, I've always wondered,” Velvet asks, “just what is it that Jaune does for Goodwitch? I've seen them in class and I can't say he does anything of note that makes him worth the position in my eyes.”

Pyrrha blinks at Velvet, as if to think over the question. “Well, he's acting as a teacher's aide...”

“Yeah, yeah, I get that.” Velvet responds, interrupting the redhead. “But what does he DO? What's his official means of tasks that he gets from Goodwitch? That sort of thing.”

Tapping her finger against her chin, Pyrrha looks down at the ground, as if to think it over immensely. “You know...I'm...not really all that sure myself. He's been working at this ever since he passed his test three months ago, and while he complains about all the hard work Goodwitch has him do...he never really says anything specific over what he does, exactly.”

Coco hums to herself. “Well, it can't be too bad, I guess. I mean, as long as he's enjoying himself.”

“Right, I know he at least does that much. But I should get going.” Pyrrha says, attempting to excuse herself from the conversation. “Jaune must be really hungry by now, and I'm sure he could use these snacks.” Without further adieu, Pyrrha power walks past the huntress couple, who shrug and walk off on their own, while the amazon thinks to herself on the way to see her beau.

It's true that Jaune does spend a lot of time at Goodwitch's office, though she assumes that he's actually getting work done, learning the proper way to teach the hunters of the future while looking at her as an ideal way to guide the students into their craft. While she's often fine with Jaune and his duties, there's something in the back of her mind that worries her, even thought she knows she can have his trust. And it's all in something that Glynda has.

Boots.

Granted, the majority of female students at Beacon have a unique brand of boots, a trademark that works well with the aesthetics of their hunters outfits. But even Pyrrha knows that Glynda Goodwitch has some of the finest boots of all those residing here, even among the educational staff. And while he understands that Jaune does have a thing for footwear, surely even he wouldn't fall for her just because she manages to use them to pull off that sexy 'hot for teacher' look.

Would he, though? Because it still catches her off guard from time to time...

As she enters the building where Goodwitch's office is located, Pyrrha starts to think to herself how, until she grew to better understand the professor, she had a short lived crush over the professor. She does look good for how she dresses, yet can't help but wonder if she does so on purpose. Granted, it's modest compared to other things she's seen, but...

Pyrrha shakes her head, snapping out of the deep thought process of Glynda and her attractive nature. She needs to see Jaune and hope that things aren't as bad as she believes them to be. Considering this is her longest relationship in so long, she doesn't want to think that Goodwitch has done...things...with her boyfriend.

She stops walking up the stairs to Glynda's room, thinking about that. Looking down at the marble tile that adorns the steps, Pyrrha considers all those people, male and female, that she's been with over time. And even when she finally consummates with Jaune, it certainly won't be her first time. She's had a lot of practice with sexual intercourse on both genders, but everything before him almost feels like a fling. Nothing lasting long enough to really matter. There may have been a few one night stands arranged through a family friend as well, but in the long run they mean so little to Pyrrha that a six month relationship with someone like Jaune comes off as so much more important. And she can only hope he understands that as well.

Or...maybe it's just in her head. Maybe Jaune is truly as innocent as she knows him to be, and wouldn't be tempted into cleaning, blackening, or worshiping her boots, as fashionable as they may be. Besides, Jaune knows that he has Pyrrha's love for the rest of their lives. With that in mind, Pyrrha heads off to meet with her boyfriend, expecting him to be hard at work while learning from Goodwitch in his role as aide.

Except when she draws closer to Goodwitch's office, Pyrrha feels a sense of dread come over her when she hears some unusual noises coming from down the hall. She slowly approaches the office, hoping that maybe they were taking time out of their busy work to catch up on a movie or show of some kind. Jaune did enjoy his shows, after all. With the loud grunts, she's certain that they're just watching some action films and nothing else. Once she's within reach of the office, she notices that the door is open, but only barely. There's enough space between the door and the frame that she can manage to see what's going on inside...the question for her right now is whether or not she wishes to know.

And yet, her curiosity rises when she hears a loud slap coming from inside. It's not the sound of books dropping, nor is it even a ruler collapsing from the ground, but more like...skin hitting skin.

Pyrrha rushes to the door, only to stop herself from opening it up. While she's concerned for Jaune, she can't let him know he's there to experience...experience...

Well, this isn't at all what she had expected.

The eyes of the huntress widen when she sees that Jaune is bent over Goodwitch's desk, his body bare of any clothes save for a pink garter belt that attaches to to lacy stockings on his legs. She's never seen her boyfriend in the buff like this before, so to see him in this position, while wearing some feminine articles of clothing, is rather jarring to the amazon huntress. But obviously, her fellow Team JNPR member isn't the only one in the room. Standing directly behind him is Professor Goodwitch, who wears a leather corset that only covers her torso while exposing her breasts, as well as boots that go all the way to her thighs. To Pyrrha's surprise, she notices that Glynda is wearing something around her waist, with something that protrudes inside Jaune's ass with every thrust she makes into his backside.

“Oh...” Pyrrha says, holding her hand up to her mouth. “So this is...this is what Jaune comes to Professor Goodwitch for? This is what he aids her with?”

There's a moment in all of this where Pyrrha wants to run, rush down the halls and trample down the stairs, all the way back to her dorm room. A moment where she wants to bury her head into a pillow, cry her tears out, and never talk to anyone about this ever again. A moment where she considers outing Jaune and everything he had told her, so that he can be expelled from the Academy, and she'll never have to deal with him again.

But that moment becomes rather surprisingly fleeting.

Something comes over Pyrrha that causes her to duck against the wall of the hall, breathing heavily out of fear that she had been seen by one or both parties. But the longer she stared on at their sexual pegging escapade, Pyrrha finds that she's growing more aroused when she should be furious. Though it may be possible that those feelings are, rather unusually, hand in hand at this very moment. She can't seem to leave herself to just walk away, instead staring on for curiosity's sake, to see if Jaune is just doing this for Glynda's sake or if he actually does enjoy it.

Taking another peak inside the office, Pyrrha rubs away at her crotch, losing the battle for self-control as she grows further interest in the action taking place inside. She stares at Jaune's cute behind, seeing a red palm mark swelling up on the skin. That's likely the source of the slap she had heard previously, made by none other than Glynda while her strap on toy continues to thrust into the hunter's asshole. The worst part for Pyrrha and this angle is she can't get a good visual on just how big the sex toy is, as it raises so many questions she would have for her boyfriend later on.

But now she feels the swelling in her nether region, biting down on her lower lip as she stares to find her own tool rising up against the skirt of her huntress uniform. Her cheeks turn bright red, looking around in a panic to see if anyone else might be around to see this. With a sigh, Pyrrha lets all of that go, and decides that now is as good a time as any to just get it over with, play the role of a voyeur while she watches her boyfriend get pegged by the pseudo-dominatrix teacher.

Peaking her head back to watch the action, Pyrrha starts to move her panties to the side, her heart racing as she exposes her member to the open air. Even to this day, after stroking it over so many times through her life, she's still enamored by the fact she can barely fit in her hand. She slowly gives herself a few strokes, shuddering as her slab of meat starts to rise up. She continues to breathe through her nostrils, keeping her lips shut tightly to avoid anyone hearing her. With her cock still growing out, Pyrrha keeps her eyes locked on the size, sporting a good eight inches of cock that's almost as thick as her fist. Her member twitches as it continues to stretch out, her hands continuously stroking at the veins atop her flesh while hearing the punished grunts of her boyfriend.

From inside the office, Pyrrha hears Glynda slap at Jaune's backside, giggling mischievously to herself. "Yes, Jaune, tell me how much you like it." Glynda says, her thrusts into his body becoming rhythmic to Pyrrha's ears.

"Ngh…I like…having my ass pounded by your dick…mistress…" Jaune groans, with Pyrrha watching him grab onto the other side of Goodwitch's desk. "Please keep going..."

To her surprise, Pyrrha's cock reaches its full mast status, standing stiffer than a plank of wood while she thumbs away at her crown. The huntress squeezes it between the thumb and finger, giving it a gentle pinch that causes her precum to slowly seep out, making a small bubble that she becomes quick to brush at with her other finger. She licks at her tip, swallowing the clear liquid while hearing Jaune breathing heavily in the office. She hears the jewelry of Glynda jittering around, shaking about as she continues to ram into the blonde hunter's anus.

The more she rubs away at her shaft, Pyrrha starts to fantasize about the action going on in the next room, her eyes shut as she longer cares if she's caught masturbating in the hallway. The huntress begins to put herself in Glynda's place, with her real dick penetrating Jaune rather than the professor's toy. It's the only thong that's kept her from going so far with him after all this time, the worry of how he'll react to a woman having male genitals, something that isn't that common in this world. But now that she's aware of him being into the role of the bottom, perhaps it won't be so bad that to give it a try.

You know, after she berates him for cheating on her.

Pyrrha's lips open up, a sigh escaping her lips after she's loosened up far too much. Her knees bend as she pushes herself against the wall, covering her mouth in the hopes that neither participant inside the office just heard her. She looks back inside to see that she hasn't interrupted their session, though they've changed positions. Jaune is rolled onto his back, resting atop Glynda's desk while holding his legs up. Goodwitch grabs hold of her toy rod, aiming it into his asshole, all the while Pyrrha watches on, complaining to herself how it doesn't even measure up to her own natural dick.

Glynda slides it into Jaune's ass, his eyes staring right up at the ceiling while it pushes further into his anal tunnel. The professor starts to stroke away at his cock, which Pyrrha tries her best to remain calm about. He may not be anywhere near her stature, but he still looks like quite a stud with how high it rises from his laid back position. He's not the most packed of her male suitors, but the size still suits him. She starts to rub her cock harder, holding her free hand over her mouth while she watches the teacher stroking Jaune, his balls jumping every time Glynda's fake member plows against his ass cheeks.

Going back to her fantasy realm, Pyrrha thinks to herself about how she would handle Jaune in the situation compared to Glynda, although she needs to take into account her mood, as she still wants to berate Jaune for his actions. Continuously stroking away at her rod, Pyrrha snaps back to reality, seeing her boyfriend getting rammed harder by the professor, her hips slapping harder against his body. Hearing the way he breathes, the Amazon huntress is aware that he's getting closer to release, while she concerns herself with where she's about to dump her own load. Her cock has reached its peak, twitching as it begs to release its seed.

"No, no, no, not the floor…" Pyrrha whispers to herself in a panic. Upon seeing a lone garbage can just a few feet away, the redhead sees no other choice but to relieve herself inside it. Bringing it close to the outside area of the office, Pyrrha stands on her toes, her crown aimed at the newly placed bag while she sucks on her lower lip, preparing to burst. At the same time, Jaune wraps his legs around Glynda's body, preparing for his own need for release the more the professor strokes on his cock.

After creating further friction on her erection, Pyrrha groans wildly, her mouth covered by her hand once more, as she dumps her seed into the bag, filling it up a good quarter of the way while trying to avoid any heavy messes. Jaune's body quakes atop the desk, his tenor voice growling louder than the redhead's, thankfully drowning her out so that Glynda can't hear. Pyrrha almost stumbles over the can after she completes her release, her breath heavy while beads of sweat start to form on her pale skin. Jaune pants heavily as his eyes remain glued to the ceiling, his tongue hanging out while his fluids remain smeared on his torso.

Glynda pats Jaune's legs, smiling down at the blonde as she pulls her cock out. "Splendid work today, Jaune." She says, grabbing a towel to clean off the toy rod. "You're getting so much better at the ambitions I set for you."

"Thanks…" Jaune says, sighing of regret. Pyrrha still hears the conversation from outside, not fully focused after that blast of excrement had been dumped into the trash. "I think I should get going. Pyrrha's probably wondering where I am."

"I suppose it's a bit later than I had thought." Goodwitch says, letting the strap on fall to the floor. "Honestly, I lose time thanks in part to the change in daylight. But that's to be expected."

"Right, sure." Jaune says as he sits himself up on the desk. As she sees him looking towards the doorway, Pyrrha gasps as she skips back, worried that he might have seen her. "Hopefully she'll understand…"

"Just remember, Jaune," Glynda says, playing with his hair as he steps off the table, "I want you to wear those back to the dorm. You know you get a thrill out of the humiliation." Jaune merely sighs, as if tires of admitting that to himself. "You know, you have to see that your life is rather exciting this way. It's too bad that your girlfriend could never treat you like this."

Pyrrha's eyes harden after hearing that, finally seeing what this was all about. After tucking her deflated member back under her outfit, the redhead starts heading back to the dorms, deciding to calculate her next move there

After finally getting changed, Jaune leaves Glynda's office, ready for the day to end. Upon taking just a few steps he manages to trip over something, his footing thrown off. Turning back to see what it was he had tripped over, Jaune looks to find a tipped over pouch, the snacks previously held inside spilled across the floor. While he's curious as to where it may have come from, he decides to toss away the contents and the pouch into a nearby garbage can...

“...What the hell is this...?”

##

Once she returned to the dorms, Pyrrha had decided not to discuss what had happened at Goodwitch's office, at least not yet. She had considered a much better time for doing so, mostly just to spite that no-good bitch. All she has to do is get a weekend of alone time with Jaune, asking Nora and Ren to go somewhere together. That also doubles as her tactic to get them to finally realize they need to hook up, but whether that works out or not is her guess at this point.

She does take some time to shop for something sexy to wear for Jaune, finding a red lacy number to surprise him with. Once everything is in place, and Jaune has left the room to use the bathroom, Pyrrha starts to dress herself up, laying on her side as she awaits his return. And that shouldn't take long at this point.

The second Jaune walks back into their dorm room, he knows that something's off, but doesn't know it right away until he looks over at Pyrrha, seeing the seductive look in her eyes while wearing read, shiny boots over the lacy stockings, while sporting a tight revealing body suit that's entirely see-through. Upon seeing her in such a seductive setting, Jaune's jaw drops in awe of her beauty, seeing so much of her skin and naughty bits all at once. “Pyrrha, hey...” Jaune says, slowly taking in that yes, this is real. “You look...wow. I mean...um, wow.”

“I thought you'd like this.” Pyrrha says, sitting up on her bed. “What do you think about my boots? I just picked them up today.” She crosses her lets, showing off her shiny footwear to her boyfriend, watching him wipe the drool off his lip. “I'll take that as you enjoying them.”

“Uh huh...” Jaune says with a nod, his eyes glued to the boots. “They're really nice, and shiny...probably the shiniest I've seen you with.”

The redhead stands up from her bed, hips swaying with every step over to her blonde beau. Sliding her finger down his chest, she leans into him and says, “Happy six month anniversary, Jaune. I think you're going to enjoy the gift I have for you.”

Jaune panics, realizing that he hadn't bought a gift to properly celebrate the occasion. Before he can apologize for not doing so, Pyrrha tugs on his collar to pull him down to meet with her lips, pressing them against his own, his worries immediately brushed away with that one passionate moment. He places his hands around her hips, pulling her close to him as they remain within their blissful kiss. Pyrrha does the same for Jaune, only her hands reach down for his behind, causing Jaune to jump.

“Whoa, uh, that's surprisingly frisky of you...” Jaune says with a nervous laugh. He tries to hide the joy in his eyes, not wanting his girlfriend to see how much he enjoys the feeling.

“Surprising, hm?” Pyrrha asks, pecking at his chin. “I guess that's the goal for today, to be full of surprises. Let's see how far I can really take those surprises, then.” She leads Jaune over to her bed, squatting before him to remove his pants. She sees that he's wearing male underwear today, taking a break from anything Glynda told him to do, though only he's aware of that much. With his cock at half-mast, Pyrrha brings her hands back to Jaune's cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze while she cranes her neck out, interested in giving him the pleasure of of a blowjob. She hums pleasantly as she pushes down on his shaft, surprising Jaune with her ability to swallow him so easily. While he's distracted by her talents, she moves her fingers towards his ass crack, managing to push her fingertip against his asshole. Jaune shivers and jumps, his cock almost forcing itself into the back of Pyrrha's throat, though the redhead seemed to anticipate his reactions to such a touch, even if Glynda's happily penetrated it multiple times over before now.

“W-Whoa, Pyrrha, that...uh...that feels good...” Jaune chuckles again, trying to play it off as if he's never been touched there before. “Can you keep playing around there?” Pyrrha giggles, still using her mouth to pleasure Jaune, her tongue swirling around the shaft to make sure it becomes hard. She pulls back once Jaune is nice and hard, smiling up at him while she rubs her saliva into his skin.

“I can do you one better,” Pyrrha says, her finger rubbing around the entry point, “how about I reach in there and give your prostate a little rub?”

Jaune's cheeks light up, getting excited by the suggestion. “S-Sure! I don't think I'd mind it a bit!” he says, feeling the pressure against his anus. While bracing himself, Pyrrha pushes into his rectum, her fingers going as deep as they can while she stands up, her hand leaving his cock while it twitches from the massage inside his anal cavity. He feels a sense of relief when her tip manages to close in on his prostate, with only centimeters to go. However, even as there's still enough space between his ass and her knuckle, Pyrrha groans in such a way that one would think she struggles with the task. “Nph...darn, I just can't seem to get in there!”

“I, b-but, wait...” stammers Jaune, wincing when her finger pulls out of his ass. “I...I thought you had it! You were this close to my prostate!”

“I'm sorry Jaune, but I just don't think my finger is enough to reach inside there.” Pyrrha says, stepping back while she gives her boyfriend a teasing look. “But I think I have just the thing that can.” Seeing the curious, panicking expression in Jaune's eyes, Pyrrha's pleased with things so far, even as she prepares to pull out her tool for the unsuspecting boyfriend. She can certainly see the light bulb going off when his eyebrows jump, even as he struggles over what the inevitable reality will be. After she unbuttons the crotch of her bodysuit, Pyrrha stands proudly with her legs spread out, her cock dropping out from between her legs, where she had stuffed it. When it pops out, dangling between her thighs, the blonde hunter immediately shakes in place from the size of her meat rod, never seeing anything of that size before. Nor had he thought he would see one attached to a woman, looking so natural in place. As it rises up into a full mast, her giant balls rubbed by her hand, Jaune wonders how she could manage to hide something that big for so long.

“Pyrrha...” Jaune says after several seconds of confused awe, “I...have so many questions.”

“Like where to start?” she asks, holding her cock up for Jaune. “On your knees, with my dick in your mouth, would be a good start.” As if trained to do so, Jaune immediately approaches his love, kneeling before her while he sees the metaphorical carrot dangling before him. It's quite a different sight for him, seeing as Glynda has only ever used toys to keep him trained for sexual activities. Even for the girth she provides, Jaune sighs as he tries his best to push his lips over the tip, finding it much less easy to do compared to what Glynda has trained him to take. The thickness of her shaft is certainly a bit much to take, causing him to gag when it forces his jawline to stretch out.

“Come on, Jaune, I know a strong, brave man like you should be able to swallow it down.” Pyrrha says with a grin. Even as he tries his best to continue his efforts on the long schlong, there's something about her words that make him wonder, as if she's letting on that she knows something...

It's a long struggle for Jaune, who takes every inch of Pyrrha slowly while avoiding the possibility of choking on it, but he manages to get all twelve inches inside his mouth, trying his best to hold it down while his lips touch the huntress's base. Looking up at his girlfriend, he sees that she's applauding him, although in an oddly sincere manner. “There you go, you good boy.” she says, petting Jaune's hair. “I'm so proud of you, my darling! You took my cock in one go!”

The blonde hunter tries to speak, with Pyrrha's dong making it impossible to say anything coherent. He breathes through his nostrils, leaning back to let most of her cock out, trying to bob his head around the shaft in an effort to please his girlfriend. The redhead can't help but giggle, watching as her boyfriend struggles to give him a blowjob, finding it more cute than embarrassing. He gives her a look with innocent eyes, as if asking her if he's doing a fine enough job. “It's okay, Jaune, you're doing quite well.” she says, petting him yet again. “It's as stiff as it's going to get anyway. But I want to start really doing something for you. Like using my dick to finally get over that prostate, maybe?”

She sees how Jaune's eyes light up at the suggestion, as if he's either excited or worried about taking a dick this big. Slowly, he pulls back to remove the cock from his mouth, while Pyrrha steps back to aide him in the effort. Once it's finally released, Jaune takes deep breaths while seeing the saliva covered member, then to Pyrrha with her gaze. “Uh...I...might be able to take it...if it's this lubed, I guess.” he says. Without being asked, Jaune crawls onto his bed, with his ass stuck out for Pyrrha to stare at. Trying to stifle her laughter, Pyrrha walks up to her boyfriend and his ass, her cock bouncing with every step, seeing the way his anus winks at her. She can definitely see that Goodwitch has given him plenty of practice, but now it's time to see just how well he can handle her.

“O-Okay, Pyrrha, I'm ready.” Jaune says, spreading his cheeks out for the amazon. “Just, uh...go...easy on me, please? It's my first time...”

“I'll try my best...” Pyrrha says, rubbing her tip against Jaune's entry point. As she massages the anus, Pyrrha leans over Jaune, her mouth reaching against his ear, and takes a light nibble on the lobe. This causes Jaune's ass to unclench, letting her see just how well trained Glynda made his ass. Once the crown has pushed inside, Pyrrha feels the ease that she's never had with other partners, although his anal cavity still rubs against her veins, even with the lube. There may be some friction for Pyrrha, but she still manages to get it through with few problems, hearing Jaune grunt all along the way. His body tenses up, hands gripping his bed sheets, while every inch of her member rubs against his prostate.

“Hhhhhhholy...shit...” whimpers Jaune.

“That felt good, didn't it, Jaune?” Pyrrha asks in a seductive tone. “You know...you're not so bad for a first timer.” Hearing that causes Jaune to panic, with sweat forming on his forehead as he tries not to look back at his hung girlfriend. “I could excuse your mouth because anyone can be talented enough to pull back their gag reflexes, but I've never had a virgin asshole that could take something as thick as -my- dick.”

“M-Maybe it's just beginner's luck...?” Jaune asks, all the while his brain is informing him that she's aware of his excursions with Goodwitch.

Pyrrha shakes her head at Jaune, still smiling at him. “Oh no, Jaune, I don't think that's possible either. I get the feeling that you've...been having some practice on the side."

HOLY SHIT SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS! Jaune shouts in his mind.

“And I think I'm going to give you the fucking of a lifetime,” Pyrrha says, rearing back, “until you admit the truth.”

“P-Pyrrha, wait I-AGH!” Jaune growls as he feels the aggressive thrust from Pyrrha, forcing her cock to go hard in his rectum, with hips slapping against his backside with a slow rhythm. Every thrust causes Pyrrha's balls to swing forward, flying against Jaune's taint with a hard hitting impact like that of a wrecking ball. Soon Jaune squeezes his anus around Pyrrha's cock, the redhead only laughing when she feels the strain closing in on her twelve inch shaft.

"Oh, silly Jaune," Pyrrha says as she runs her hands up Jaune's back, pulling his clothing up in the process, "I'm not going to cut so easily, you realize. It's about time you learned how to take a REAL cock from a REAL woman."

The words start to sting for Jaune, as he feels the words are less to tease him and more to get him to confess. That would be easy, were every thrust the redhead makes against his ass less stingy. He can barely focus on the words needed to convey the truth, yet the harder Pyrrha pounds into him he finds it harder to make any noise other than grunts.

However, as his cock throbs in the air, a sign that he's going to cum if he isn't careful enough, he manages to utter the word, "S-Stop!" One thrust after that, and Pyrrha's pounding comes to a stop, the redhead looking at him as he manages to roll over even with her cock in his ass. "Okay, Pyrrha, I'll admit it…I've…I've been getting pegged by Glynda for…six months now. Ever since the forest incident. Before we started dating."

"That long ago…?" Pyrrha looks away from Jaune as his eyes start watering up, not wanting to stare at him after hearing that much. "I…guess I understand that much, but…even after we started dating? And after the test?" Then it dawns on her. "So the whole reason you became her aide was-"

"She offered it to me!" Jaune says, interrupting her sentence. "But…yeah…I know, you're mad. I should have ended things right after the test. I should have even taken her up on that role. But…she said things that kept me wrapped around her finger, Pyrrha…"

"Like…how I could never do things like that?" asks Pyrrha, brushing her hand against his cheek. "Jaune, if it isn't obvious, you have my cock literally up your ass right now! And…well, even if I didn't have one, I wouldn't say no…" Her cheeks turn red, giggling to herself as she leans over Jaune.

"Well…I see that now." Jaune says, still trembling after his confession. "If it makes you feel better…I don't…I'm not in love with Goodwitch. Her fashion, sure. I mean you should see her closet some day, Pyrrha, the things she has are…oh, right!" Jaune laughs, realizing he's going off track. "The truth is, I'm in love with you, Pyrrha, nobody but you. Glynda can ram my ass all she wanted, but I'm not an idiot. I know I'm just a plaything to her. And I know you see me as so much more than that."

Without a second thought, Pyrrha gives Jaune a long, passionate kiss that they both take enjoyment from. The blonde hunter feels her hand against his cheek, rubbing against his warm skin while their cocks twitch about as he lays on his back. Then, after Pyrrha pulls back from Jaune, her hand swings back…

THWAP!

…leaving a red marking of her palm across his cheek. "…Okay, I still deserved that." Jaune admits, rubbing the swelling cheek. "I'm still sorry."

"I know you are, Jaune." Pyrrha says, lifting his legs up for better access to his ass. "But I still needed to let that out. And I do still love you, as well, I guess…I'm glad what you have with Goodwitch isn't mutual."

Jaune sighs of relief, happy to hear that much. He finds it totally worth the slap across the cheek just to know she still loves him. "Here," Pyrrha says, wrapping her fingers around his cock, "at least let me help you with this while we finish up."

"O-Okay." Jaune says, watching as his girlfriend makes slow juts against his asshole while getting back into rhythm. As they stare into each other's eyes, Jaune trembles as his cock continues to get stroked by Pyrrha, while her shaft twitches about in his anus. He can feel the veins on her thick member throbbing against the cavern walls, while the crown pulses against the unstretched area, marking off as far as she can reach in him. The more Pyrrha runs her cock over his prostate, the more he feels the need for release. The look he gives Pyrrha signifies as much, the redhead reading him like a book. Within seconds she begins to rub his cock faster, his breathing growing heavy as he feels the desire to cum rising.

As he shoots his wad out into the air, Jaune grips tightly onto his bed sheets, his back arches while his fluids shoot out of the slit, collapsing all over his abdomen and going so far as his chest. Pyrrha isn't too far off after him, delivering a few quick juts to his asshole before delivering a hard slap to his ass. She growls through her teeth while letting her fluids burst out into the anal cavern, with Jaune's body quivering as he feels his asshole stretch out to hold in all of her cum.

When Pyrrha pulls her cock out of Jaune, she watches with embarrassment as his anus empties out her seed onto the floor, while the blonde hunter just lets it all cascade out. When he finishes, there's a large and messy puddle of goop on the floor, to which Pyrrha says, "Oh…boy…how are we going to clean this up?"

##

An hour has passed as Jaune and Pyrrha sit on the bed, staring off into space while the blonde rests his head on the redhead's shoulder. Pyrrha holds onto his hand, the two recovering from their first experience together…as well as trying to explain to their neighbors in Team RWBY what just happened.

At least telling them it was a "slime project gone wrong" kept Ruby from eating what she thought was milk…

"Pyrrha…I'm sorry for-"

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Pyrrha interrupts quickly. "I've…always wanted something like this with you. But I was so worried how you would react. My cock isn't exactly a well known attribute of mine."

"I mean…I could see why…" Jaune admits.

"But I've had many other partners before you," she continues, "and a lot of them were just flings, never too serious. So I guess I was worried that it would be awkward or something and…I feel like if I had said something sooner we wouldn't be dealing with Glynda."

"Who knows about that." Jaune says with a shrug. "But I'm happy with where we are right now, Pyrrha. And I'm ready to break things off with Glynda, even if it means an end to my aide job."

"That's understandable." Pyrrha says with a smile. "Although…I think we just have one last session with Professor Goodwitch before it comes to that."

"…we?"


	5. Chapter 5

"A top secret mission? For a whole month?"

 

That's the news Jaune receives from Goodwitch as she shoves numerous items from her closet into a suitcase, preparing to leave while she wears a black coat with trails that go down to her knees, with the front buttoned up. Her pants are tight and white, with knee high black boots on top of them. To Jaune, she looked as if she were ready to go horse riding. "I'm surprised you hadn't mentioned it to me before." Jaune admits, watching as the professor continues to pack up.

 

Originally he had intended to discuss things in the hopes of finding a way to get his revenge on Glynda, after the long weekend he had of discovering how big Pyrrha's dick could stretch his asshole out. With the knowledge that she's going to be away for a while, that changes matters immensely.

 

Glynda laughs. "I know, it does look as though I'm leaving for a vacation, doesn't it. Hard as it may be to believe, these are...essential."

 

"Okay, but...that is...that's a lot of butt plugs." Jaune says nervously, uncertain as to why she would need so many. "So, wait, looks like? So you're not going to some kind of weird, kinky convention for dominatrixes? Domin...dominatrice? Dominatrixeses...es?" He tries his best to assume the right plural, yet no matter what the words never properly roll off the tongue. "You get what I'm saying."

 

"I do," Glynda replies, zipping her bag up, "but no, it's actually a mission, of the utmost top secret level. Meaning even you can't know just what it is in supposed to go do."

 

"That...raises so many questions." Jaune responds, with a million ideas running through his mind as to what kind of hunter mission requires so many different sex toys and domineering outfits.

 

"It does, but you'll need not worry about me." Glynda says, smiling as she runs her gloved finger under the hunter's chin. She laughs as he tilts it upwards, which is exactly the reaction she had wanted from him. "The mission is supposed to last a month, so you and I won't be having our fun for a while. There are, however, other professors that will be covering my class, so you'll have to act as their aide in the meantime."

 

"Right, not a problem there, professor." Jaune says with a smile. "From what I've heard they already know I'll be of good help to them."

 

"I'm sure they do." Glynda replies. "After all, I know that my little toy isn't just going to fail me even when I'm not here. Otherwise he'd be in for a terrible punishment when I returned." She pats his cheek playfully, much to the annoyance of the young Arc. "In the meantime I've bought you a special outfit to wear during those classes, so be sure to do so while I'm gone." The professor points to the chair before her desk, where a box sits atop it, before she moves back to her preparations.

 

"Uh, gee, thanks Professor Goodwitch." Jaune says, holding the box up to inspect it. "I'll give it a look when I get back to the dorm." Just as he pivots towards the door, he turns back to the packing Goodwitch, holding the box under his arm. "So, that's all there is, right? I can go now?"

 

Upon hearing that question, Glynda stops her packing and hums playfully, tapping her finger against her lips. "Well, I suppose the business side of matters is done..."

 

"Business? Wait...oh." Once Jaune realizes what the professor had meant by that, he drops the box and backs away from Glynda, who has entered what he likes to refer to as her "mistress mode". This is where her gaze turned predatory while she slowly stalked him around her office. Without realizing it he had hit the back wall of her office, while Glynda approaches him in a playful matter. When she's within mere inches of him, Goodwitch pins him against the wall, inhaling through her nostrils as she raises her hear at him to look him in the eyes. She caresses his cheek with the back of her hand, smiling warmly at him while she leans into his ear.

 

She then whispers, "Oh Jaune...a month is just such a long time to be away from you...and that tight ass." She quickly gropes Jaune by his ass, causing the hunter to jump in surprise. Glynda laughs, "I think it's obvious I'm going to miss you both." While she squeezes Jaune's ass cheek through his pants, the dominating professor sticks her tongue inside his ear canal, sending a shiver down his spine. Jaune moans in a way he never thought possible, while his eyes are shut and his head leans back against the wall. Glynda soon moves onto biting down on his ear lobe, hearing the same exact response from the young hunter while she grinds her teeth down on the boneless piece of flesh. She chuckles through her teeth, taking great amusement from how her aide reacts to her touch.

 

When she removes her chompers from Jaune's earlobe, her lips move right onto his, with Glynda pulling his head against hers. Their eyes remain shut as their mouths are locked onto one another, holding their embrace for a long while, at least until either one is in need of oxygen. Purring, Glynda runs her fingers through the hunter's hair, adding, "And that's just a taste of what you can expect from my return. But, I'll have to cut things short today. You're free to go, Jaune."

 

After Glynda pats his head in a dismissive manner, Jaune can't remember why, but the professor's dismissive nature upset him, causing the young blonde to react in a way even he never intended towards Goodwitch. Right as she pivoted around to continue her packing, Jaune grabs onto her arm, spinning the teacher back around to face him.

 

“Jaune, wha-” Before Glynda can say anything else, Jaune impulsively plants his lips back onto hers, with his tongue pushing through her mouth mid question. Her eyes widen at the surprising force the student puts on her, caught off guard by his actions. In the last several months of their relationship, all the way back to that first meeting, Jaune had never acted aggressive once to her, never acting out of line. But this moment they're having now, she didn't find it unwelcoming, just the opposite, in fact. She can't say why, but the force of Jaune locking lips with her in such a way is quite the turn on, arousing even Goodwitch and her stone-blocked heart. Welcoming the moment, Glynda pushes her tongue back against Jaune's, the two wrestling it out within their mouths while they swap saliva with one another.

 

The professor is taken by surprise a second time when Jaune grabs the collar of her jacket, lifting her off her feet and swinging her back into the wall where he had just been. He forces himself against her lips to the point her head is backed against the wall, their lips and tongues still remaining intertwined. Unexpectedly, Glynda finds herself immensely aroused by Jaune's actions, silently proud that her aide has taken onto the initiative. She may have to punish him for it later, though that would be a long wait...

 

When breathing through their nostrils becomes less than suitable, Jaune and Glynda remove their lips from the other, staring in disbelief as they heave for air. Shortly thereafter, Jaune returned to his usual timid self, shrinking down in personality while he looks down at the ground. “I, uh, s-sorry, professor! Mistress! I mean....” Jaune whimpers as he forgets the proper means of addressing Goodwitch after having gone through that. “I don't know what came over me, honest! It was just a really impulsive power move and I won't do it again, you have my-”

 

“Jaune.”

 

With his cheeks turning red, Jaune looks back up at Glynda to see that she's smiling warmly at him, running her finger over her lips before looking at him. “It's quite all right, my dear.” she says to him, moving away from the wall. “In fact...I rather liked it.”

 

The hunter's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets, having heard the professor admit that much. “I'm...sorry, did you actually say you were okay with that?”

 

Goodwitch nods, “Yes, I know, I surprise even myself sometimes. But you've surely learned a lot from me, I could tell.”

 

“Just from that one kiss?” Jaune asks, brushing his finger over his lips. “Well, that's good to know.”

 

Glynda nods, “I...would love to experience more of that from you. Unfortunately, this mission is going to take some time away from that...”

 

“Yeah, well...I can go a month without you. I'm sure of it.”

 

“Aren't you silly.” Glynda giggles, running her finger under his chin one last time. She finally manages to grab her suitcase, her packing completed at last. After closing her closet door, Glynda walks past Jaune, waving goodbye. “Have a good month, Jaune. Oh, and be sure to lock up when you're done here. I imagine you'd want to spend a little time with my boots before you leave.”

 

“Uh, yeah! Sure!” Jaune says nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Later then, professor.”

 

Once Goodwitch has left, Jaune takes a seat in front of her desk, taking a sigh of relief after getting over what he had just done. It was a strong power move by the blonde male, but he feels so much better about it now that he had managed it. And the fact that she wants to do more when she returns...

 

Which reminds him. Pulling out his scroll, he dials a number before waiting for a response on the other side. “Hi, my lovely fluffy sugar bottom!” Pyrrha says in a sing-song manner.

 

“Pyrrhaaaa!” Jaune hisses, his cheeks turning bright red.

 

“Don't worry, Jaune, I'm back at the dorm, and Nora and Ren are out for a while.” she says playfully. “So I take it Goodwitch is out of the room?”

 

“Out of the room and out of Beacon for at least a month.” he says. “So that gives us about a month to plan out our revenge on Glynda.”

 

“That's good, although it's quite a shame that we can't get at her sooner than that.” Pyrrha replies. “That would be so close to the end of the semester, too.”

 

“Yeah, but nothing to worry about.” Jaune says with a grin, leaning back in the chair so his boots rest atop the desk. “I know you well enough, babe, you and me can come up with something in no time.”

 

##

 

“Pyrrha, watch out!”

 

Hearing Nora yell her name, Pyrrha looks behind her to find another Beowulf rushing at her, preparing to swipe at her. Holding her shield up, she manages to shove the large paw back, using her sword to chop it off. That barely derails the Grimm from its attack, using its other claw to strike the amazon down while she's defenseless.

 

Fortunately for her, Jaune comes in to make the save, running up the Grimm's back before striking his sword into its skull. The beast turns to dust seconds after, with Pyrrha catching her hunter boyfriend on the fall down. “Are you okay?” Pyrrha asks.

 

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Jaune says with a chuckle. Pyrrha puts him back down on his feet, the two ready to take down another Grimm as Nora and Ren handle the remaining Beowulf of the pack. “Some mission, huh?”

 

“I don't know if assigned training can be called a mission,” Pyrrha says with a grin, “but if it means getting rid of more Grimm from outside the Academy, it will do.”

 

"Right. How's your aura?"

 

"Do you think I could use a boost?" she asks.

 

"Go for it." Happily, Jaune gives up a piece of his energy, which surges into Pyrrha, pumping the redheaded Amazon up with a boost of power.

 

The two nod at one another, standing side by side as they prepare to take on the next Beowulf together. The two split when the creature comes at them with a southpaw strike, with Pyrrha grabbing his attention. The Beowulf follows after the redhead until she can move no further past the trees, holding her shield up as a means of defense. When the Grimm pounces for another attack, Pyrrha keeps backwards, using her Semblance to redirect his hand far enough to the point that it does a complete 180. When it catches awareness of its location, Jaune is already coming at the beast with sword in hand, jabbing it right into the Beowulf's chest.

 

As the beast turns to dust, Pyrrha and Jaune celebrate with one another, hugging their loved one close to them. At least until they remember that Ren and Nora are still dealing with their own Beowulf.

 

After rushing in their direction, the two find that the last of the Grimm had been slain by them, only for Ren to sit on the ground holding hos leg, while Nora looks on with concern. "Jaune! There you are! This is your job!" she says, thankful that they showed up in time.

 

"Okay, let's do this…" Jaune says, kneeling next to the grunting Ren. Upon placing his hand over the wounded leg, the rest of Team JNPR watches as a bright light surrounds the damaged area, only to fizzle out on the blink of an eye. The pained look on Ren's face leaves him as he sighs, stretching out his leg as if it hadn't even been damaged in the heat of battle.

 

"Good as new." Ren says happily, with Jaune grabbing his hand to help him onto his feet. "And my aura feels better than ever, too."

 

"You definitely look like you have more energy to you." Nora says with a grin.

 

"Good job, Jaune." Pyrrha says before leaning into his cheek for a peck.

 

"Hey, you know I would've done it for anyone if they needed it." Jaune chuckles. "It's not like I needed the added juice, either. Those Beowulfs barely scratched us thanks to you."

 

"It's still good that your aura protects you from so much damage." Pyrrha replies.

 

Nora chuckled, "I still remember when we asked Yang to pinch you repeatedly just to test it out."

 

"Yeah…that was fun until we saw the red in her eyes…" Jaune says, cringing at the memory. As they walk back to the Academy, Jaune asks, "By the way, how's it been living with RWBY?"

 

"It's not so bad." Ren admits. "It's…peaceful."

 

"Right…sorry." Jaune says, rubbing the back of his head.

 

"Relaaaax, you and Pyrrha really needed a place to let loose anyway." Nora says bluntly. "It was hard getting to sleep with you two trying to keep it down, but that just made it worse!"

 

"Especially when Pyrrha's bed collapsed…" Ren confesses under his breath. 

 

"Well we do hope you'll be able to move back in soon." Pyrrha says with a hint of hope.

 

"Heh…if our sex drives die down…" Jaune mumbles. "If…"

 

##

 

That night, with their roommates having taken up space in their friends' dorm, Pyrrha and Jaune went at it in what has been their fifteenth night in a row since Pyrrha revealed her penis to the blonde hunter. This evening in particular, however, is very special to the two.

 

"…you're going to let me take your vaginal virginity?" Jaune asks, a starstruck expression in his eyes.

 

Pyrrha nods. "I think we've gone long enough without letting you hold the top position for a change, don't you?" she asks. "I know you don't mind anal, Jaune, but it DOES feel as though we can do more than just that."

 

"I'm not saying no." Jaune admits, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "Let's do it then!"

 

The two get jittery and excited over the prospect of Jaune penetrating Pyrrha's purse for the first time, with the redhead laying back on Jaune's bed while the blonde standing over her. Her legs spread apart, Pyrrha lifts her balls off her snatch to reveal the dripping wet folds underneath. Jaune licks his lips at the sight, his cock rising up at the mere thought of penetrating the woman of his dreams. 

 

The Team JNPR leader holds Pyrrha's legs up, watching her cock grow equally erect as she eyes his shaft. She sucks on her lower lip at the full size Jaune sports as he aims with his hips, pushing his member up against her cavern entrance to hear her wince in response. As his crown manages to slide inside, Jaune grunts as he notes how tight his redheaded princess is, while Pyrrha grips onto the bed sheets.

 

"Hnnnngh! So…is this your first time, too?" grunts Jaune.

 

"N-No…" Pyrrha confessed sheepishly while his boner slides through her tunnel, stretching the walls out. "But it's been a while since anyone's given my pussy any attention…"

 

"I could understand why." Jaune adds, looking down at his girlfriend's cock as it twitches about. He presses his pelvis against her crotch, with his tip poking repeatedly against Pyrrha's cervix while his shaft rubs against her moistened walls. He moves at a slow rhythm, still adjusting to the smaller size of her hole as he penetrates it for the first time. He's not helped by Pyrrha sounding like a Japanese adult star either, moaning in a high pitched tone while she watches Jaune pound away at her thighs. Even in the dim lighting of their dorm room, the only source coming from the lap in the distant corner, Pyrrha can see the beads of sweat forming on Jaune's body, the hunter showing signs of exhaustion only a few minutes after they've started.

 

The blonde heaves as he looks down at his red haired goddess, watching her dick and balls bounce with every thrust against her groin. He sees that she's not ready to cum yet, but he can't keep himself down, either. He takes deep breaths to try and hold back his urges, but no matter how hard he tries he can't hold back for very long.

 

With one hard thrust Jaune grunts as his load empties into Pyrrha's vaginal tunnel, the redhead groaning as her walls are coated in his spunk. His grip tightens on her legs while he pours his load put, his head tilted back while he clenches his teeth together. When he completes, Jaune pulls out of his red haired lover, watching as her balls flop back down over her entrance just as she squeezes his load out.

 

"Jaune…" Pyrrha says, slowly sitting up just as he plops onto the bed next to her.

 

"I'm…sorry, Pyrrha." he sighs, holding his head in his hands. "I really tried."

 

"Well, it's your first time penetrating my pussy," she says, stroking her cock to keep it stiff, "I think you lasted a pretty long time, all things considered." She smiles warmly, but her blonde boyfriend doesn't seem to buy it. He stares at the floor with glassy eyes, a sure sign that he's lost confidence in his ability to be a dominating lover. Which hurts him greatly, since that was apart of their intended revenge towards Goodwitch…

 

Even as she says as much to him, Jaune could see small traces of disappointment on his lover's face, as she had hoped to cum at the same time as him. For a moment, the two stew in silence until Jaune breaks it. "No…" he says aloud. "No, I'm sorry, Pyrrha, but I'm not about to let that be it for the night."

 

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asks, watching as he stands back up. "What are you talking about?"

 

"I'm saying I'm not about to give up on you, Pyrrha. This is supposed to be a big moment for me, for US, and I'm not letting it end with such a pitiful excuse of a climax!"

 

Without realizing it, Jaune had unconsciously channeled his aura throughout his body, with a good portion of that power going straight to his dick. Pyrrha watched in awe as his member springs straight back to life, throbbing with enough stamina to keep it stiff for at least an hour.

 

"Well that was fast…" says Pyrrha, who's used to her male partners taking more than just a minute to rise back into the occasion. Without warning, Jaune grabs hold of Pyrrha's legs, lifting them so high above her body that she screams when she realizes they're over her head, her body folded as Jaune squats over her waist. Once he's in position, Jaune thrusts his cock inside Pyrrha, driving the girl with the big dick wild as she's jackhammered by his stiff shaft.

 

The redhead wails as she smiles with her eyes rolling back, while Jaune pounds hard against her hole while his boner pokes repeatedly against her cervix. He grunts and groans as he eyes his performance, occasionally looking at Pyrrha to see the dumbfounded yet excited expression on her face. Her tongue sticks straight out of her mouth as she pants heavily, her chest rising and collapsing at a rapid speed that Jaune never saw before, even after a long and draining battle. With every impact Jaune makes, his hips squeeze her balls between his crotch and her shaft, which Pyrrha doesn't seem to mind. Her breasts bounce along with Jaune's thrusts, the blonde hunter working hard to make his princess cum.

 

"Jaune…" Pyrrha moans between gasps, "I'm getting close…I'm going to…cum! Jaune, please, make me cum! Make me cum!" Her head turns back to face her stud, looking up at him with begging eyes. The hunter had already long surpassed his own record by this point, and as long as she's ready for it, he may as well give her what she asks for. He thrusts away harder than he's given Pyrrha already, her juices bouncing from her snatch every time he pulls back from her cervix. Her legs overpower Jaune's hands, wrapping around his torso to keep him close as she prepares to burst.

 

With her back arched, Pyrrha cries out in blissful agony as her dick and pussy explode, with her vaginal juices splashing against Jaune's hips while she tugs on her cock as it's aimed at her face. Her jizz jacks out of the slit, making a mess as strings of cum fly onto her chest and stomach, with a few drops managing to splash onto her face. In response, Jaune launches his seed inside her snatch, which bounces off her cervix and floods her walls with the milky substance once more.

 

While his batter filled her crawl space, Pyrrha gasps as she feels something else entering her body. It feels oddly familiar, the power resembling the aura that he had given her during the bout with the Grimm. There's no way for her to describe the feeling that surges through her, except for arousing. Her orgasms intensify as she screams louder, the voice resembling a banshee in heat while she makes a mess of the bed through her vaginal juices, while her semen makes a larger mess on her torso that drips to her sides.

 

When they've both arrived at a finish, Jaune's body collapses on top of Pyrrha, the two breathing heavily while the blonde's head rests atop his Amazon's chest, not at all concerned that his cheek is sitting on her goop. "Wow…" is all Jaune can say.

 

"You took the words out of my mouth…" Pyrrha says with a faint laugh. She sighs before lifting her head up to peck at her blonde lover's forehead, adding, "Though…I think you have me more than your seed right then, Jaune."

 

"I didn't get you pregnant, did I?!" Jaune asks, his head bolting off the redhead's chest.

 

"No, silly." Pyrrha responds, shaking her head. "It was intense. It felt like my mind had drifted off into another world. For some reason, your aura came in me the same way your semen did."

 

"…Well." Jaune says, still processing it all. "That's…certainly a thing I did not know I could do."

 

"Me neither. Although, I think if we use this right, we might just have our revenge ready for Goodwitch when she returns."

 

Scratching his chin, Jaune ponders aloud, "Great, but…should we maybe test this out a little on someone else? I mean…if you're okay with that."

 

"Of course-"

 

Just then, the door to their room bursts open, causing them both to jump in shock. They hold the cum coated blanket over their naked bodies, staring in fright as Yang stands in front of the doorway, her gauntlets ready to shoot. "What's going on? Did the Grimm get in? Is Cardin back for revenge? What? WHAT?!"

 

When they see that Yang is the one that broke into the room, they both sigh of relief. And at the same time, they exchange glances as they realize they've found their first test subject…

 

##

 

Near the end of the month, Jaune wakes up from his slumber after his scroll goes off, receiving a call from Glynda. Out of a Pavlovian reaction he rolls his eyes at the sight of her name, realizing shortly after that it's been quite a long break from hearing her at all. Upon answering, he says, “Professor, hey! Long time no talk! How'd the mission go?”

 

“A lot happened,” Glynda replies, “but that's unfortunately all the information I can give you. I've been advised by Ozpin to keep that information classified, although I will say this; there's more than one place to shove a butt plug on a Grimm.”

 

“...I won't question that.” Jaune says nervously.

 

“Anyway, Jaune, it's been so long since I've had time with you, I want to make it all up to you, say, a long weekend in my office? Most of the school will be gone thanks to the end of the semester, so we'll have plenty of peace and quiet then.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Jaune says, sounding as excited as he can over the prospect. “Why the weekend, though?”

 

“Well I need to unpack, obviously. And clean up a bit after all of that. Either way, I'll be looking forward to you this weekend, Jaune. I hope you haven't grown rusty.” With that, Goodwitch hangs up, leaving Jaune to look up at the ceiling while Pyrrha rolls over to him, resting her head against his chest.

 

“So...” Pyrrha says slyly, “Are we ready to go?”

 

“This weekend.” Jaune says, his lips slowly curling on the ends. “And it's finally gonna happen.”

 

##

 

Even with the month having flown by, Jaune still can't believe that they're this close to executing their plan. It really is the simplest thing, and with her presence lacking at Beacon over the past month it's not as if Glynda will ever suspect anything to go wrong. And she did mention she wouldn't mind Arc being on a more dominating state of mind this time around, either. Still, a lot could potentially go wrong, and the young hunter just doesn't want this ending with the last ball in Goodwitch's court. Nor does Pyrrha, of course, though that may be she just wants what's best for him.

 

To the professors, the weekend begins right after the last bell, which means Jaune heads over just prior to the end of the Beacon school day. The semester is just about over, with his classes all taken care of and his finals complete. Now he just has to prepare for the next semester, but before that, he has one bitch of a problem to finally settle down.

 

When he knocks on her door, Jaune expect the usual from the professor; all leather, almost no skin showing, gloves, and of course boots that would otherwise make him beg her to step all over him. He half expects her to wear a dildo just so he doesn't get any wild ideas about her giving up too much power, though to his surprise she wears none of that. True, when she opens the door she stands there with a leather corset and boots that go up to her thighs, and her breasts are greatly exposed. Jaune's jaw drops at her wearing so little, with even her pussy exposed. It's a shocking moment for him, as he can't recall a time where the professor had worn anything less than this.

 

“Jaune...how nice to see you.” Glynda says, purring as she runs her finger under his chin, using enough force that it bring him into her room. After the door is shut, she adds, “I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to see you in your dominating form.”

 

“Let me guess...a month?” he asks.

 

“Give or take.” she says, sitting on her desk with her legs spread out. “It's been on my mind a lot, I can assure you. And I do have a very specific vision on how it will go down.”

 

In his mind, Jaune knows exactly what she means; the professor expects him to shrink up again, apologizing for not being a good top, and things go back to normal. And that's why she's been so intent on all of this, as well as the attire, just for the sake of watching him fail. But not today. Today is going to be the end of it.

 

“In fact, why don't you treat yourself?” she says, pointing to the walk-in closet. “I'll let you wear any one pair of my boots, and you can begin to show me what it's like to be in your shoes.”

 

Jaune chuckles to himself, finding his own amusement in that statement. Both physically and metaphorically, by the end of this he'll be the one wearing her boots for a change. After heading in to grab a pair, Jaune walks out with ankle high boots, with the top drooping down like that of a pirate's footwear, with a heel that raises him a good five inches off the ground. “They feel nice.” Jaune says, recalling the first time he had tried these on months ago.

 

“I bet they do.” Glynda says. “They certainly suit you.” The professor then leans back, resting on her desk top while spreading her lips open for the young student. “Now, go ahead, Jaune. Show me what you're capable of as a dominating persona.”

 

After Jaune kicks off his pants and underwear, the young hunter takes a deep breath, thinking about what he's about to do. He's had plenty of time, and women, to perfect his ability, so hopefully it goes as he and his girlfriend had intended it to. With the professor presenting herself to him, Jaune takes a moment to feel up her breasts, his cock rising up as it brushes against her folds. Glynda inhales as the tip presses into her genitals, expecting her pupil to slide right in from there...

 

But without even feeling any penetration, Glynda finds her body being filled with a rush of aura. Her eyes widen as the surge arouses her immensely, with her pussy dribbling out fluids without anything going inside her. As Jaune tweaks her nipples the arousal grows immensely, with Goodwitch uncertain what's going on. Her legs wrap around his body on instinct, while her nails dig into the desk, scraping at the polished wood she lays atop. And then, despite holding herself back, she splashes out her juices while crying out like a bitch in heat, her eyes rolling back from the intensity of her orgasm. Her juices spray out all over Jaune's crotch, as well as the floor of her office, making a massive mess while the feeling of humiliation washes over her. All she can think of him doing to her is touching her breasts, and then she came.

 

And when she finishes, all that she sees before blacking out is the accomplished grin of Jaune Arc, pleased with what he's done.

 

##

 

When she awakens, Glynda finds herself in a daze, the corset stripped from her body while she remains laid out atop her desk. She goes to sit up, only to find that her wrists are in a restraint, one that she has never been able to identify previously. She tries to use her aura to pull them apart and reshape them to free herself, but nothing seems to happen.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn't bother trying. Those restraints are aura-proof.”

 

Upon hearing that voice, Glynda turns to find Jaune walking out of her closet, although in a much different attire from what she's used to. The young blonde now sports a latex outfit in colors of white and purple that show off his body, given how skin tight it is on his physique. His back and hips are revealed through holes on either side, while he wears purple gloves that reach all the way up to his shoulders. His boots are an equal color of purple, reaching up to his crotch, where another hole remains that exposed his cock and ass, covering both bases just in case.

 

“Jaune, what's the meaning of this?!” Glynda barks, trying to free herself in spite of Jaune's information.

 

“Isn't it obvious?” he asks with a grin. “If not, consider this my letter of resignation. I'm ending this relationship between you and me, Glynda. I want to focus on Pyrrha, and I can't keep doing that if you treat me like some boy toy for your own twisted little fantasies to get off on.”

 

Glynda's eyes shift around in confusion. "Well that's great to know, but then why would you shackle me down if that's the case?!"

 

"Because I didn't want to just top you," Jaune confesses as much, "I want to do it in a way that feels like revenge. And we want to enjoy it a lot."

 

Cocking her head to the side, Glynda asks, "Who's we?"

 

"Am I on time?" A voice comes from the doorway, with Pyrrha stepping into the room wearing a long, black overcoat that covers her down to her ankles, the redhead wearing a smirk on her lips with her hair down as she walks up to Jaune's side, wrapping her arms around his. "We hope you understand, but this has been a long time coming." Pyrrha says without regret.

 

Leering at her now former aide, Glynda growls, "You went and told on me?! Jaune, that's low even for you!"

 

"Oh no, she saw it with her own eyes." Jaune confesses as Pyrrha pecks his cheek. "I told her the truth after, but yeah, she did come up with this."

 

"And I think it's going to be sweet payback for every day you treated my Jaune as the bitch, when he clearly has potential to be dominant in a relationship." As she takes a seat by the wall, Pyrrha crosses her legs while removing her overcoat, revealing to Glynda an outfit that covers up the redhead's breasts and arms, yet from the midriff down exposes everything, save for a pair of boots that go above the knee with gray padding on top. She wears a C-string that she easily removes, revealing her huge cock to Goodwitch, whose jaw drops in awe. "Mmm, I just know this is going to be a boatload of fun." Pyrrha purrs, stroking herself before the stunned professor.

 

Jaune knees before Glynda and her desk, keeping her legs spread apart while he eyes her aged pussy, licking his lips in anticipation of that aged taste. While he's had a taste of Pyrrha before, he imagines that not every snatch can possibly taste the same. He dives right into her muff, slurping up the juices that trickle down the path leading to her folds, with Goodwitch tingling from the vibrations his sucking provides her. Pyrrha giggles as she watches Glynda desperately close her thighs up to block off access to her cunt, but Jaune refuses to budge, putting all his strength into keeping the teacher from shutting him out.

 

While his tongue pushes inside of her cavern, Glynda tenses up, exhaling her breath just a moment later. She can't quite tell if the young hunter is injecting more aura into her system or not, but the way his tongue plays around with her internally is wonderful, like nothing she's ever experienced before. Even when he was merely a submissive to her, Jaune had never treated her sex clam like this in the months they've been working together. She has no idea if Pyrrha is simply a better teacher than her or not, but it couldn't possibly get any better than this.

 

Thinking that this is all they have to offer, Glynda grins as she hisses in air, saying aloud to both Jaune and Pyrrha, "Do your worst…"

 

Pyrrha and Jaune exchange glances with one another as they hear the professor offer the challenge. With a nod to the other, Jaune goes right back to her pussy, occasionally jabbing his tongue inside her cavern while switching it up with his teeth. Glynda cries out from the intense nibbling the hunter performs on her meat curtains, grinding his teeth over her vaginal flesh in an effort to get her off. Pyrrha laughs, watching on as her cock rises up, leaving the redhead in a state of pleasure that Glynda notices even in her current mind set. The blonde huntress's head tilts back, her mouth wide open as she gasps from Jaune hitting a sweet spot inside her. She can't ever recall someone hitting such a sensitive area in her snatch, wondering if she truly has been holding back anyone that's ever been submissive to her until now.

 

Fighting back her heightened urges, Glynda tries her best to sit up, succeeding after a while to test Jaune. With her restraints still around her wrists, she pushes them into the back of Jaune's head, hearing him grunt from the surprising force she puts to hold him in place. Glynda has a laugh at this, but only for a moment, as the young hunter's lips suck on her clit, creating a sensitive vibration on her tunnel that she can't keep control of. Glynda bawls as she collapses back on the desk, her eyes rolling back after such intensity comes from her former aide.

 

Pyrrha laughs at Glynda, amused that she's lost control of the situation all too easily. "Silly Glynda," Pyrrha says, thumbing her slit as the precum oozes out, "did you really think Jaune was going to let you off so easy? After all those months of being your bitch, how could you not expect him to eventually get fed up and take control for himself? For a professor, you really don't come across as all that smart."

 

"Ffffuck…yoooOOOGH!" Glynda wails, with Jaune injecting his fingers into her snatch. Having held knowledge of everything that arouses the professor, Jaune knows all too well how to set her off in all the right ways. He rubs his fingers against the top of her cavern, hearing her whimper while imagining her lips stretched out to muffle her cries of pleasure. The area is particularly wet and spongy, and going by her noises it's the best area for him to hit. He wonders if she should be allowed to experience that means of release now, or let her wait it out a little.

 

Once he's come to his conclusion, Jaune stands up from his spot, backing away from Glynda, much to her horror. She sits up, reaching out to strangle the cocky hunter, only to find that she can't get very far off the desk. Whether it's something in her restraints or the extra burst of aura that keeps her heavily turned on, Glynda feels far too exhausted to leave her spot.

 

As the two watch on as Glynda places her hands between her legs, her hands rubbing away at her need to stimulate, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to pull the cuffs away, leaving Goodwitch's groin without anything resembling stimulation. As she giggles, Pyrrha asks her beau, "How about I have some fun with her now?"

 

"Be my guest." Jaune says, kissing his redhead lover before walking into the closet. "There's something j think she's in need of anyway."

 

Before Glynda can yell at Jaune to stay out, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to raise the restraints over her head and back, pinning the professor back down to the desk. With her cock still in hand, Pyrrha laughs slyly while circling the furniture until she's on the other side where Glynda's head rests. "Oh, professor," Pyrrha says, running her fingers through Glynda's blonde locks, "I feel you and I especially have a lot of time to make up for, given how long Jaune must have been forced to be your toy the whole time he's been dating me."

 

"I have nothing to make up for." Glynda replies, leering at the redhead.

 

"You're so silly." Pyrrha laughs, moving the restraints onto Glynda's chest so she can access her mouth. When she sees more closely just how huge the redhead's dick is, Glynda cringes at the thought of that stretching out her jaw.

 

"Young lady," Glynda says defensive, despite the fear in her voice, "don't you dare put that in my mouth or so he MGH!" Her eyes grow wide when Pyrrha refuses to obey her, the redhead flipping her hair back as she grabs onto Goodwitch's face and rams her cock down her throat. The professor coughs and gags as Pyrrha forces her way down the gullet, while she remains taking the girl's dong upside down. Her eyes can see the pussy dangling under her ball sack, which repeatedly pushes against her nose every time the Amazon pushes forward. Her saliva drools over her lips, running up her cheeks while she remains in such an uncomfortable position.

 

"Okay, I got it!" Jaune says as he steps back out. He holds a butt plug in his hand, which the professor realizes is about to go somewhere unpleasant on her person in a moment.

 

Glynda tries to shake her head, begging the former aide not to place that in her ass, but he ignores her cries of defeat, which is being muffled by Pyrrha's cock anyway. Jaune shoves the toy into her anus, causing Glynda to wail wildly while her saliva flies out of her mouth. Pyrrha's member keeps her from being overly loud, though with the semester over there's barely anyone around to hear her anyway.

 

With her ass plugged up, Glynda tries her best to push it back out, only to realize just how big it is in comparison to her hole, which hasn't seen much use in quite a long time. Unfortunately for her, she's going to have to adjust to the toy if she wants to feel an ounce of freedom from the device.

 

Pyrrha removes her shaft from Glynda's mouth, letting the professor take a reprieve from having her throat stretched out. Drool hangs from her lips, with her glasses and nose coated in the fluid as the redhead pulls back from her lips. Glynda takes a moment to absorb the majesty her giant dick provides, wishing she personally knew more girls with huge wangs like hers.

 

The reprieve lasts only a few seconds for Goodwitch, as Jaune flips her over so that she's on her stomach. The hunter pulls and pushes on certain body parts of the professor until she has her knees resting atop the desk, with her ass raised in the air. Jaune laughs as he watches Glynda's snatch grooling, a thick dab of her fluids dangling from her folds before the weight cuts it off and drops onto the desk. He then holds his cock up to her snatch, waving it against the clit so that his crown pounds against the sensitive nub. Glynda moans wildly until Pyrrha shoves her shaft back down the professor's throat, silencing her once again. Aside from some indecipherable jargon and glugging noises, Glynda is hard to hear as she pounds away at her throat, which is just how Pyrrha prefers it.

 

Jaune finally pushes his tip inside Goodwitch, who screams as he pushes her cavern out, making sure that his member fits within her flesh cave. Glynda's body tenses up as the pair pound away at her holes, with Pyrrha thrusting into the professor's face so roughly that her glasses continue to wobble and fall off her ears, landing on the floor by Pyrrha's boots. With her vision blurred, Glynda can only see the flesh of the redhead's lower body and the darkness of her top, all while her body bounces between the two students.

 

With his grip on the teacher's hips, Jaune pounds away harshly at her backside, his eyes glued to her curvy backside as he soaks in the view for the first time since he discovered her closet. His balls swing against her snatch, hitting her crotch hard on each upswing like a wrecking ball taking down a strongly built tower. The continuous slam of his nuts against her button creates further arousal in Goodwitch, who's already feeling intensely heated thanks to an additional hit of aura given to her by the young hunter. Her pussy dribbles out fluids around Jaune's cock, despite the fact she hasn't experienced a climax yet. She makes a mess of her desk that spills onto the floor, where her carpet soaks it up on impact. Realizing this, Jaune becomes rather thankful that he wore these boots to protect himself from any splash back

 

Pyrrha continues to have fun with Glynda's mouth, the professor glugging away on her shaft whole her lips remain open, with pockets of air coming directly out against her member. Mascara runs down Goodwitch's cheeks, her eyes watering up from so much aggressive attention to her throat as the tip of the redhead's dong stretches it out. Strands of saliva drip down Pyrrha's long member, collecting at her scrotum before dripping down to the ground. At one point, she holds the blonde teacher's head close while Jaune bucks away at her snatch, just to cut off her oxygen for a few brief moments.

 

As the blonde hunter continues to pump his cock into her hole, poking away at the cervix with his crown, Jaune occasionally plays with her butt plug, wiggling it about to force a tickle within Goodwitch's anus. He does this for a while until he feels the grip loosen, with the plug slightly pulling out from the hole. With Glynda giving it a small push without realizing it, Jaune grins at his girlfriend and asks, "What do you think, is she ready to take you?"

 

"Does it really matter at this point?" Pyrrha asks with a grin.

 

Glynda finds her body shifting about yet again, with her rolling on the dicks like a pig on a spit roast. Jaune's boner remains inside her pussy, while Pyrrha takes a seat on the chair behind the desk, rubbing her dick to keep it stiff and hard. Jaune picks Glynda up off the desk, holding her by the waist while pushing her against his crotch. Even in her dazed state of mind, Goodwitch is aware of what the students are about to do, yet despite trying to protest she's had enough wind knocked out of her that all she can get out is a meek, worn down, "Please, wait…"

 

Jaune drops Glynda on top of Pyrrha's huge cock, the professor growling through clenched teeth as her anus is penetrates by the redhead's giant boner. She reaches back for the redhead's arms, forgetting she can't do so while they're restrained, while her legs wrap around Jaune's waist, her pussy already preparing to burst through the dam. While Jaune's dick remains in her snatch, her fluids splash out like water through a busted dam, making a mess of the carpet set under her desk, while drenching Jaune's suit with her juices. While the material allows it to drip right off, Jaune still feels a bit soaked, and says to his elder, "You shouldn't have done that," with a giant grin on his lips.

 

While Pyrrha sits with Glynda on her lap, Jaune squats over the teacher, hearing her bark and yelp as he jackhammers his dick down her snatch, with more fluids splashing out every time he pulls back. Pyrrha squeezes on Glynda's breasts, hearing her whimper from the overload of aura still inside her. She nibbles on Glynda's ear lobe, tugging and pulling as she hears the professor yelp in response. The redhead does her best to plow into Glynda while her boyfriend continues to thrust downward into the witch's snatch, rocking her hips underneath the elder huntress to keep her in heat.

 

This lasts quite a while, until Jaune and Pyrrha feel their members throbbing to the point they can barely hold back any longer. Jaune looks over Glynda's shoulder to his lover, who nods back in response as they're both on the same page. As Jaune thrusts down one final time, he and the redhead growl in unison, with both cocks blasting away at the flesh caverns of Professor Goodwitch's holes, which causes her to wail like a banshee. The blonde's jizz bounces off her cervix, filling her tunnel up with his milky goodness, all while Pyrrha holds the teacher tightly while she inflates her asshole outward with her own brand of spunk. Glynda cries out, her back arching out as her fluids spray out once again, splashing out onto Jaune while making a mess of her own chair and carpet as well.

 

When they finish up, all three parties are worn out, panting heavily from such a climactic experience. Glynda rests her head back against Pyrrha's shoulder, her tongue sticking out while the redhead continues to squeeze on her breasts. Jaune pops his cock from her muff, his seed dribbling out while her legs drop weakly onto the seat, the professor too worn down to move them on her own.

 

"I…I think you've had your fair share of revenge now…" Glynda says with a whimper.

 

Even exhausted, Jaune cackles at the thought. "You think that's it from us?" he asks. "Oh no, professor, we aren't done here."

 

"That's right." Pyrrha says gleefully. "We're going to spend the whole weekend together, Glynda. Like I said, making up for lost time."

 

"…wonderful…" Glynda groans, knowing now how long this session is going to get.

 

##

 

By the end of Sunday evening, Jaune and Pyrrha have gone every which way with Glynda, doing every possible act they could to the now broken professor. Aside from getting food and bathroom breaks, they had barely spent any time apart throughout the two and a half day period.

 

As they finally prepare to call it a weekend, the two students have left Glynda on her side, with her legs going through the loop made by her wrists remaining in the restraints. Her eyes stare off into space, while her hair is all mussed up, coated in several layers of jizz. Her makeup is a mess as it runs down her cheeks, though barely visible with the loads of cum caked atop it. Her pussy continues to dribble out a mixture of sexual fluids, all belonging to each participant over time. Finally, there's the whip that's been shoved grip first up her ass, plugging up the hole and its own batch of cum left by Jaune and Pyrrha.

 

"Welp, that's that." Jaune says, stretching his arms out as Pyrrha places her coat back on.

 

"Yes, thank you for the lovely weekend, Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha says with a smile.

 

"That's it…?" Glynda asks, weakly lifting her head off the desk. "You, you've had your revenge…at least let me out of these…" She holds her restraints up, giving the younger hunters a begging look.

 

"Nah, I think you're good." Jaune responds. "We'll just let someone find you here like this when the next semester begins.

 

"Next semester…?" Glynda whispers in a panic. As Jaune and Pyrrha prepare to leave, Glynda tries to sit up, but to no avail. As a last resort, she shouts to them, "Wait, no! Please! Let me out! I'll do anything to get out of these restraints! I'll be good to you both! I'll, I'll be your bitch! I'll make you both teachers' aides! I'll…I'll let you have a discount on hunters wardrobes, PLEASE, just anything to be free!"

 

As the huntress sobs, defeated and worn down, Jaune and Pyrrha share expressions, then turn to Glynda and ask in unison, "Anything…?"

 

##

 

"Sorry we're running late, professor! We kinda lost track of time."

 

"Oh, no worries, Jaune, you and your group are quite all right. Nothing has happened yet."

 

Two months later, Jaune and Pyrrha have arrived at combat class, with Coco and Velvet following behind. Glynda sees the disheveled look in their eyes as they follow the blonde and redhead, knowing that look all too well. The professor tugs on her choker, with the initials "J&P" hardly visible unless examined closely. Though the students noticed that the teacher wears a different set of clothes, including the lavender blouse and white cape that trails off into four tails, it's the most notable article of clothing she has. Oddly, few students noticed it or the cuffs she wears that become disabled for times such as this. Jaune and Pyrrha laugh knowingly as they take their seats, ready for whatever Goodwitch has in store for today.

 

"Now class, as you know the big tournament is coming up, and we will be housing quite a few of the students from other academies for a time. And I'd like to introduce you to a few of them…"

 

Stepping into the room are three students, a gray haired white male, a black skinned girl with emerald hair, and most eye-catching to Jaune and Pyrrha is a woman who wears a short red dress that shows off her long, lean legs while wearing ankle high boots with a pointed heel. Her hair is long and ash-black, while she wears a cocky smile on her face. And right there, the couple know instantly that they have their next prey.

 

"Hello, Beacon," says the girl, "You may call me Cinder. I hope we can become quick friends while I'm around."

 

"I bet we will…" Jaune says quietly with a knowing grin.


End file.
